Music from my Heart
by Neo Princess Moon
Summary: FINISHEDWhen Usagi gets fed up with the way Mamoru is treating her during the R season she leaves. She goes to America and becomes the hit singer 'Tsukino no Romansu.' But when she returns to Japan for a concert Mamoru realizes what he lost. UM R
1. Losing Grip

Ok something I just wrote cuz I felt like it. I hope you guys like it.  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
  
Song: Losing Grip  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song By: Avril Lavigne  
  
  
  
Usagi ran down the streets of Tokyo. She seemed to be the only person out there. 'The rest of the people in the world are much smarter than she is.' She thought bitterly. She was soaked and terribly cold. The rain kept poring down, soaking her clothing and weighing down her normally golden hair. 'Why couldn't she just wait there like a good little girl? Okaa-san told her that I would pick her up. Well it's no wonder that Mamoru-san likes her so much. They're a match made in heaven for each other. I can just imagine it now, Usagi Chiba and Mamoru Chiba, the perfect couple, only problem is that she's 5 and he's 18!! Funny I used to thing that the Usagi Chiba would be me, not Chibi Usa. I can't believe that little twerp didn't wait for me to pick her up.' Usagi thought. "CHIBI-USA!!" She called as loud as she could. 'Before I know it she'll do that freaky moon beam thing and I'll be blamed for not being there. This really sucks. All I need now is to run into-' Usagi bumped into something hard, she instinctively knew what and more importantly who it was. '-Mamoru-san.' She finished her thought as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. She was about to say something when a streak of light flashed across the sky and a loud bang sounded. Usagi shrieked and jumped clinging to Mamoru.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
"Usagi-san what are you so afraid of? It's just thunder and lighting. Why are you out here anyway? I thought you'd be too afraid to come out here. Your such a chicken about these things." Mamoru spoke in a harsh tone pushing her away. Usagi looked up at the eyes that used to hold such love for her and only her. What had happened? Could he just stop loving her? Or had he never started? She couldn't think of that right now. Another flash of lighting accompanied by thunder made Usagi cling tighter to Mamoru.  
  
"It's Chibi-usa. She ran off, I was supposed to pick her up from swimming lessons and she ran off, I've been looking for her, but Tokyo is a huge city, and I have no idea where to look." Usagi began to cry into Mamoru's shirt.  
  
"Well then what are you doing crying like some baby? We have to go look for her!!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
"Then you'll help me find her?" Usagi looked up hopefully.  
  
"Of course! That poor child is out alone. She's probably terrified out of her wits. Why can't you be more serious or mature Usagi?! You can be such a baka sometimes!"  
  
"It's only about her then? You care nothing about me or my predicament?" Usagi asked looking up at Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi how can you be so selfish? She's a poor little child? Your fine! You're a friggin' sailor senshi!! You can deal, but she's just a little child!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? LOOK AT ME MAMORU; JUST HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!?! IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN I AM 14 YEARS OLD!! AN IMATURE 14 YEAR OLD AT THAT, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT? YOUR USUALLY THE ONE REMINDING ME OF MY IMATURITY." Usagi lowered her voice to a whisper. "Yes, I am a sailor senchi, but not a good one. Your usually the one reminding me of that too. Well, if you think I'm so old and mature then clearly you think that I'm old enough to do this on my own, so if you'll excuse me- Oh crap." Usagi looked up to see a bright yellow beam of light shooting op out of one of the buildings. Chibi-Usa hand done that freaky crescent moon beam thing again. "Well I really must be going." Usagi said taking off in the direction of the beam, transforming on the way.  
  
  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Usagi looked up from her battle in time to see Chibi Usa cornered by Catty. Why couldn't that girl stay out of the corners? (That was not meant hentaily, but it could have been taken that way.) Usagi jumped up and landed between Chibi Usa and Catty. "Leave her alone Catty." Usagi said looking up with fierce eyes.  
  
"What are you gonna do, Sailor brat? You're cornered." Catty said, preparing to launch an attack. Before she could a rose scratched her "perfect" hands. She looked up, but before she could say anything Usagi cut her off.  
  
"Go away cape boy." Usagi spat pure venom. Mamoru was taken back. Catty stared at Usagi.  
  
"Hey Catty, look around. Your outnumbered." Four voices chimed in simultaneously. Catty looked up and next to Mamoru stood the Sailor Senchi.  
  
"Shimatta." Catty swore taking off.  
  
Usagi looked up at the Senchi. "Could you take Chibi Usa to Usagi-san's house please?" (She's talking in 3rd person, because Chibi Usa doesn't know who she really is.) "Mamoru and I have to talk about something."  
  
"Ok Moon, we have a meeting a little later. Don't be late." Mars said picking up Chibi Usa and jumping off to Usagi's house.  
  
"What was that all about?' Mamoru asked as soon as the senchi where gone.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?" Usagi looked up at him in disbelief. "Have you ever heard of Avril Lavigne?" Usagi asked  
  
"Yes." Mamoru answered cautiously.  
  
"Than you might have heard this before: Why should I care Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone." Usagi sang with all her heart and soul. She had always had a beautiful voice, but is sounded so sad, so angry. Usagi put all the pain she had been feeling for the past few days into her voice.  
  
"Usako wait, listen to me. Please." Mamoru pleaded using the nickname he had used for her when they were going out.  
  
"No I'm sick of listening to you, what are you gonna call me now? Stupid, fat lazy, ditzy? Or there was of course my personally favorite from just this afternoon. Let's see what was it again? Oh yes, baka. How dare you call me an idiot. I'm not staying here, and I'm not staying with you. I'm glad you enjoyed our little fling while it lasted, but it's over now. Sayonara."  
  
"Usako please you have to let me explain. I did this all for you, so that you could live." Mamoru pleaded holding Usagi by the shoulders.  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
"You did this for me? Bull Shit. You did this because you were tired of having a 14 year old baby clinging onto you. Don't tell me that you did this so that I could live a better life. Unless your idea of a better life is crying every night. Sobbing, wishing that you where never born. That's not a better life. I've had enough of this. I hope you have fun with Chibi Usa, but do try to remember that she's only a minor so don't do anything inappropriate. If you'll let go of my shoulders." Usagi finished.  
  
"Not until you listen to me." Mamoru stated tightening his grip.  
  
"Fine." Usagi said smirking, she had warned him. "HAIYA!" She called out sending electrical shocks through his hands. Mamoru jumped back, feeling the shock to his hands. He looked at her in disbelief. Even when he had been turned against her, and trying to kill her she wouldn't hurt him until Luna forced her to. She had just burned his hands, just like that. She didn't look like she was the least bit remorseful either. He watched her jump off into the distance. She was gone. He had really pissed her off this time. He was not going to have an easy time making this one up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care we're not going any where  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going any where  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. This will have a happy ending, but right now I'm not sure exactly how. Please review.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden Won't Give Up On Her Love!! 


	2. Walking Away

Ok here's chapter two. Basically what I'm gonna do is a song for every chapter, and we are to assume that Usagi sings this song at some point during her career. At some points I may have to change the lyrics to fit the story. I'll try to keep them the same though. I don't own any songs nor do I own Sailor Moon. That goes for every chapter incase I forget to give a disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Walking Away  
  
Sung By: Craig David  
  
*I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life*  
  
*I'm walking away (yeah) oh, to find a better day*  
  
*I'm walking away (I'm walking away)*  
  
*From the troubles in my life*  
  
*I'm walking away (yeah) oh, to find a better day*  
  
*I'm walking away* *Sometimes some people get me wrong  
  
*When it's something I've said or done  
  
*Sometimes you feel there is no fun  
  
*That's why you turn and run  
  
*But now I truly realize  
  
*Some people don't wanna compromise  
  
*Well, I saw them with my own eyes  
  
*Spreading those lies, and  
  
*Well, I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights*  
  
*Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say, baby*  
  
  
  
Usagi threw her clothing and possessions into a small suitcase. That was it, she was leaving. She couldn't take this anymore. She was sick of always running into Mamoru just to have him insult her. She was sick of having everyone know her. She was sick of her reputation. She wanted something new. She wanted to be able to be who she was without people questioning her. She was leaving. She could be herself now. She could live in her parent's condo in America until she could get a job. Then she would rent an apartment. She would figure out what to do for a job when she got there. Probably work a McDonalds or something like that. She finished packing her clothing and toiletries. She packed all her CDs and her CD player. Luna came sauntering in.  
  
"What are you doing Usa-chan?" Luna asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh I was gonna go for a sleepover a Naru-chan's house. I guess I forgot to tell you." Usagi answered. Luna looked at the suitcase which was bulging with clothing.  
  
"Isn't that a lot for just one night?" She asked.  
  
"Naru and I are probably gonna trade some clothes." Usagi answered as she looked around her room for anything she might have forgotten. She wished she didn't have to lie to Luna. "I'm gonna go over after the meeting and stay there. I probably won't be back until late tomorrow, since we'll most likely go shopping." Usagi lied.  
  
"Ok." Luna replied. "I'm gonna go over now, don't be late. I'll see you there." Luna said jumping off the bed.  
  
"Ok I'll see you there then." Usagi said trying to zip up the suitcase.  
  
  
  
*I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life*  
  
*I'm walking away (yeah) oh, to find a better day*  
  
*I'm walking away (I'm walking away)*  
  
*From the troubles in my life*  
  
*I'm walking away (yeah) oh, to find a better day*  
  
*I'm walking away* *Well, I'm so tired, baby*  
  
*Things you say, you're driving me away*  
  
*Whispers in the powder room, baby*  
  
*Don't listen to the games they play*  
  
*Boy, I thought you'd realize*  
  
*I'm not like them other guys*  
  
*Coz I saw them with my own eyes*  
  
*You should've been more wise, and*  
  
*Well, I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights*  
  
*Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say, baby*  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up with a jolt and looked out the window. After that many nights without sleeping she was surprised to find that she could sleep on a plane so easily. She looked at her watch. They would have a least another 4 hours before they stopped in Hawaii. She missed Hawaii. She had been born in Japan and moved to Hawaii shortly after her little brother had been born. Now she would be back, and back to stay. She was never going back to Japan, she hated it there. It reminded her too much of Mamoru. 'No, you can't think of him now.' She reprimanded herself. It was going to be a long ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What in hell's name is she doing??" Rei yelled, looking down at the note Usagi had written them. It explained that she had gone to America and told why. "That irresponsible little twerp-" She was cut off when Ami slapped her as hard as she could. Rei looked at Ami with disbelief in her eyes. "What did you do that for? She is irresponsible and a little brat who -"  
  
"Don't say it, Rei. I don't care how mad you are at her. She is our leader and despite what you say she is doing a damn good job. She is 14 years old, and she wanted more than anything to just be normal. She was happy just having her little group of friends and just smiling and laughing with them. However, she couldn't. Have you even noticed that every time she tried to hang out with Naru (Molly) we stopped her for one reason or another. She wanted to be able to hang out and shop and flirt and everything that normal teenagers do. But she couldn't hand out, because she had to fight youma. She couldn't shop because we had a senchi meeting." Ami paused and turned toward Mamoru. "And she stopped flirting because she had a boyfriend. She had someone that she could rely on to love her and comfort her. That is until he dumped her. She gave up going to her first homecoming, because she couldn't go with you. She gave up socials and flirting. The cutest boys in school would ask her to dance at dances and she always said no. Why you ask? Because she had a boyfriend and she wanted to be faithful to you. And then what did you do? YOU DUMPED HER!!"  
  
"Look Ami don't blame me for-" Mamoru started.  
  
"Don't blame you? Don't Blame you?!?!?!??! You ass, how is it not your fault that you dumped her. Some imaginary force didn't come down and force you to push her away and say that you didn't love her anymore. How can we not blame you?" Ami looked up at Mamoru with eyes of blue fire.  
  
"Because the only reason I dumped her was so that she wouldn't be killed. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'm walking away (now I'm walking away)  
  
*From the troubles in my life (from the troubles in my life)  
  
*I'm walking away (yeah) oh, to find a better day  
  
*I'm walking away (I'm walking away)  
  
*From the troubles in my life (troubles in my life)  
  
*I'm walking away (yeah) (I'm walking away)  
  
*Oh, to find a better day  
  
*I'm walking away (I'm walking away)  
  
*From the troubles in my life (I've tried to solve you, baby)  
  
*I'm walking away (oh, yeah) (oh, yeah)  
  
*Oh, to find a better day  
  
*(Oh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna find a better day)  
  
*I'm walking away (oh, yeah)  
  
*From the troubles in my life  
  
*(From the troubles in my life, baby)  
  
*I'm walking away (yeah) oh, to find a better day  
  
*I'm walking away  
  
  
  
Ok that's it. Hope you like it. I had to fix some of the lyrics so that it would fit the story. I'll try to update soon. That's for all the reviews. By the way I've heard a couple of translations for Shimatta, but I think it means either shit or damn.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!!  
  
A Maiden Won't Give Up On Her Love!! 


	3. Goodbye To You

Ok What do you guys think so far? I hope you guys like it. Hey if you do please review and check out my other stories!!  
  
  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
By Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Goodbye to You  
  
Sung By: Michelle Branch  
  
  
  
*Of all the things I believe in*  
  
*I just want to get it over with*  
  
*tears from behind my eyes*  
  
*but I do not cry*  
  
*Counting the days that past me by*  
  
  
  
Usagi watched the scenery pass through the bus window. Everything went by in a blur; it was a lot like her life right now. Things started to blur inside the bus. Usagi reached up a delicate hand and flicked away the tears. She couldn't cry. Not now, not ever. They were all ancient history. None of them mattered anymore, especially not Mamoru. She would start a new life with new friends and maybe even a boyfriend that really cared for her. She was sure Mamoru would do the same, but she didn't really care. She couldn't care, not anymore. She sighed, she was lonely. All she wanted was someone to hold and someone how would love her enough to give up the world for her, as she would have done for mamo- no she couldn't think of him now. She began to sing quietly to herself.  
  
"I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old Looks like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend and I say"  
  
" Excuse me miss." A young man's voice came from beside her.  
  
"Oh!! Yes I'm sorry, I suppose you want me to stop singing. I'm sorry, I was a little distracted." Usagi apologized. She looked up at the owner of the voice. He had deep blue eyes, and the most beautiful black hair. (Ok maybe I should leave you wondering. Nah, you probably already know who it is anyway. I'll just tell you ^^)  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could sing a bit louder, you have a beautiful voice." The young man replied. Usagi stared blankly at him for a few seconds. "Excuse me? Miss? Are you alright?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"OH!! Sorry, you just look a lot like my boy- ex-boyfriend. Um. . . Sure I don't mind." Usagi replied snapping to.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking did he dump you?" The young man asked.  
  
"Hai." Usagi muttered.  
  
"Who would want to dump someone as beautiful as you are?" He asked tipping Usagi's head up and looking into her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba." Usagi muttered. "Anyway I really don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind. It's kinnda a sore subject."  
  
"Of course. I'm really sorry. It was rude of me to ask all those questions, you don't even know my name. I'm Kou Seiya." He said holding out his hand. Usagi smiled.  
  
"You're Japanese." She replied.  
  
"How did you know? Is my accent that bad?" He looked surprised. Usagi shook her head no.  
  
"Your accent is very good. You just said you last name first. By the way I'm Tsukino Usagi." She said taking his hand.  
  
"You're Japanese too then." He commented.  
  
"Hai, sou desu ne. (Yes, that's so.)" Usagi repied. "Why do you want me to sing in the fist place?"  
  
"Well you see I have a band, The Three Lights. I was wondering if you wanted to be in the opening act. Our original act cancelled, and we really need one. If you could warm up the crowd by singing a couple songs it would really help us out. We might be able to do a quartet right before you went off, too." Seiya said, nervous. This was not proper procedure, but hey it would have to work.  
  
"I would be thrilled. Thank you so much," Usagi said bowing as best she could considering that they were sitting down.  
  
"Great. You can get off at my stop, and that way you can meet the band." Seiya said. "Do you have any bags?"  
  
"Yah, a couple of suitcases. I just came from Japan." She replied.  
  
"Alone?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I. . . don't really wanna talk about it. Sorry." She replied looking away.  
  
"Oh, ok. Sorry about that." Seiya said. They quieted for a while until Usagi began to sing again.  
  
"I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I love  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
  
  
*I still get lost in your eyes*  
  
*And it seems like I can't live a day without you*  
  
*Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away*  
  
*To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right*  
  
  
  
"You dumped Usagi so that she wouldn't be killed? Bullshit!! She considered suicide over you!! I hardly consider that saving her life!" Minako yelled back before Ami could.  
  
"Minko-chan you should calm down. . . I don't want him dead before I get a few good punches." Makoto said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Anou ne. Minna-san could we please calm down? I think that Mamoru has the right to explain himself, even if he is a cheating basterd." Rei said glaring at him. (I'm not very nice to Mamoru am I? You'd never know how much I love him from this fic.)  
  
"I never cheated on Usako." Mamoru said looking pointedly at Rei.  
  
"Good, because if you had I would have been forced to bash the living crap out of you." Makoto muttered.  
  
"Shizukari. (Be quiet.)" Rei replied. "Go on." She said turning back to Mamoru.  
  
"Well, just after Chibi Usa appeared I started having this dream." Mamoru started. The girls leaned in closer. "It started out beautifully, we were getting married. Usako looked so beautiful, the priest said the vows and we were about to kiss. But just before we could an evil voice started to laugh. The world started to fall apart litteraly. I looked for Usako, and suddenly she was far away from me. I tried to run to her, to protect her, but she just seemed to get farther away. Then there was a flash of light and she disappeared. A voice came and told me that if I stayed with Usagi she would be killed. At first I didn't believe it, or didn't want to believe it. Eventually I had to. It came to me every night, and I didn't want to risk it." He finished and looked up at the senchi.  
  
"But Mamoru, I think that you were being just a little paranoid. I mean just because you have a reoccurring dream doesn't mean that it will come true." Ami started.  
  
"Ami, you're being too scientific about it. I mean it was to protect her, even if he didn't go on about it the right way; he tried to do the right thing. We have to extra cautious." Minako replied, thinking deeply.  
  
"Minna-san, urusai!!" Rei hissed, nodding toward the door. Everyone turned toward the door and was surprised to see Chibi Usa standing there.  
  
"It's Ok everyone. I know who you are. I also know who Usagi and Mamoru are." Chibi Usa replied smiling evilly.  
  
  
  
*Goodbye to you  
  
*Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
*You were the one I loved  
  
*The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
*Ohhh yeah  
  
*It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
  
*I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
  
*I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
  
  
*Goodbye to you  
  
*Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
*You were the one I loved  
  
*The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
*The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
"This is Taiki and this is Yaten." Seiya said pointing his band mates out to Usagi. "Taiki-kun, Yaten-kun this is Tsukino Usagi. She had agreed to be our warm up act, and we'll be doing a duet with her." Seiya said. Taiki looked at Seiya skeptically. He didn't always have the best ideas in the world. Yaten didn't bother looking.  
  
"Seiya, you idiot, she's no older than 14. I bet she'll get stage fright just when she sings in front of us. Besides how do you know that she's a good singer?" Yaten asked looking at the petite blond beside his band mate. She was beautiful, and if she had those looks and talent then it was true that some people had it all. That last thing they needed was another Britney Spears, with no brains, or talent. (Sorry, I just had to say that)  
  
"Usagi-san will you please sing just a verse of that song you were singing on the bus please?" Seiya asked looking at Usagi. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to." She sang like an angel.  
  
"Wow." Yaten said, staring at her.  
  
"Were did you find it?" Taiki asked staring at Usagi.  
  
"You boys are so rude." Usagi said looking at them. "At least I know that boys in America aren't any different from boys in Japan. I guess stupidity is just a trait handed down to them." She replied.  
  
"She's got a mouth on her." Yaten replied. "I'm not stupid either. Just smartly challenged."  
  
"As if to prove my point." Usagi muttered.  
  
"Well, your fitting in already, Usagi-san." Seiya commented.  
  
"I try." Usagi replied.  
  
  
  
*We the stars fall and I lie awake  
  
*Your my shooting star  
  
  
  
"But if you're my daughter than Usagi must be your mother." Mamoru replied in shock.  
  
"How did you know?" Chibi Usa replied looking at him with knit eyebrows.  
  
"I knew that it wouldn't be anyone else."  
  
"That's so sweet." Minako cooed.  
  
"The only problem is, this fight was not supposed to happen. Which means that now your futures can be changed. You canbe with whoever you want to, and best of all, no matter who my mother is, because of the time paradox I won't be changed at all!! Think about it, now you can marry whoever you want!!"  
  
"But the only person I want to marry it Usako."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's all for this chapter. Poor Mamoru kinnda takes it in the shorts, but that's ok. I still love him. Anyway please review. How do you like the character's personalities? I took liberties with the Star Lights, because I have very little idea what they are like in the show. Anyway I'll try to post soon.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden Won't Give Up On Her Love!! 


	4. How Could an Angel Break my Heart

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having computer trouble. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!!  
  
I don't own anything, but I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Music From the Heart  
  
How Could an Angel Break My Heart  
  
Sung by: Toni Braxton  
  
Usagi stood on stage, the audience was captivated waiting for her to start and not knowing what to expect. The silence was deafening. She took a deep breath, turned back to the band, nodded once to show that she was ready and began to sing.  
  
*I heard he sang a lullaby*  
  
*I heard he sang it from his heart*  
  
*When I found out I thought I'd die*  
  
*Because that lullaby was mine*  
  
*I heard he sealed it with a kiss*  
  
*And gently kissed her cherry lips*  
  
*I found that so hard to believe*  
  
*Because his kiss belonged to me*  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, preparing for the courus. She was nervous, but she knew this song well. She had written it the day that she had seen Mamoru with some other girl on his bike. She was going to sing it, to get he point across, and she was going to show it with her heart and soul.  
  
*How could and angel break my heart?*  
  
*Why didn't he catch my falling star?*  
  
*I wish I didn't wish so hard*  
  
*Maybe I wished our love apart*  
  
*How could an angel break my heart?*  
  
As the drum beat started Usagi began to sway slightly to the music. The audience was in aw. They had never heard such a beautiful voice. She seemed too young to have such passion and pain in her heart.  
  
*I heard her face was white as rain*  
  
*Soft as a rose the blooms in May*  
  
*He keeps his picture in a frame*  
  
*And when he sleeps he calls her name*  
  
On the other side of the world Minako Aino had just flipped on the TV to see a Three Lights concert that was scheduled to be on. She flipped through the channels to find the concert, and nearly choked on the handful of popcorn that she had just stuffed in her mouth when she saw who the warm up act was. She immediately grabbed the phone, calling Ami first.  
  
*I hope she doesn't make him smile*  
  
*the way he used to smile at me*  
  
"Moshi Moshi." Ami answered.  
  
"Ami chan, turn on your TV to the Three Lights concert on channel 3." Minako said breathlessly.  
  
"Minako chan I don't have time for cute boys." Ami said sounding slightly irritated. She had been like that since Usagi left.  
  
"This is way more immortant that a cute boy. That's not all I think about you know."  
  
"Alright, alright." There was a pause while Ami turned on the TV, then the phone dropped from her hands. When she recovered it she spoke with a shellshocked voice. "Ah Kami-sama." She said. "We have to call Mamoru- kun right away."  
  
"No ami-chan, I wanna call him. You call the rest of the girls, I wanna be the one to tell him."  
  
"Alright. Ja ne" She as she hung up to dial the rest of the girls.  
  
Minako dialed Mamoru's number. It ringed three times, and then the answering machine picked up. "Mamoru-kun. This is minako. I need you to pick up right now, I know your there, you haven't left your house since Usagi left, but I know where she is. Pl-" She was cut off by the sound of Mamoru's voice.  
  
"Where is she?" He damnded in a frantic tone.  
  
"Turn on the TV to channel 3." She replied. He did as she said, not stopping to question her. "Oh my God." Was all Mamoru said.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, she's playing in Madison Square Garden. She's warming up for the Three Lights." Minako said trying to get through to him.  
  
"Minako-san, listen to the song. I hurt her. Oh my god I hurt her so badly." He said  
  
"Mamoru-kun, you did what you had to in order to protect her. You were afraid that she would be hurt or killed if you stayed with her. You did the right thing under the circumstances. It's not your fault. She doesn't know about the dreams. This is all she knows."  
  
"I failed her. It's my fault." Mamoru said his voice shaking as he allowed tears to slide down his cheeks for the first time in 12 years.  
  
"I'm comeing over there with the rest of the girls. Stay there." Minako said hanging up and calling the rest of the girls via communicator.  
  
*I hope she doesn't make him laugh*  
  
*Because his laugh belongs to me*  
  
Usagi was surprised to feel someone else's sadness. She was sad the Mamoru had dumped her, but this wasn't her sadness that she felt. A thought occurred to her. Could there link still work? No, that wasn't it. The link only worked while both people loved each other, and while she loved Mamoru he obviously didn't love her. Besides the concert wasn't being broadcast in Japan . . . . Was it?  
  
*How could an angel break my heart?*  
  
*Why didn't he catch my falling star? *  
  
*Wish I didn't wish so hard*  
  
*Maybe I wished our love apart*  
  
*How could an angel break my heart?*  
  
Seiya stood backstage and listened to Usagi sing.  
  
"Why did you choose her? I know that she has a beautiful voice, and she is obviously beautiful, but you must remember that we aren't really guys, and shouldn't act like them." Taiki said coming up and resting a hand on her friend's shoulder  
  
"Look at her, who does she remind you of?" Seiya asked. Taiki listened for a moment, then noticed it too.  
  
"She has a great deal of power. The power of a Sailor Crystal, it seems royal too. Do you really think that we found the princess?" Taiki asked.  
  
"It's possible." Seiya answered.  
  
*Oh, my soul is dying, it's crying*  
  
*I'm trying to understand.*  
  
*His heart*  
  
Mamoru cried scilently. He let the tears roll down his cheeks, not know or caring who saw them. All he wanted was his Usako back. Wait though!! That was the cruelest thing about this charade. She wasn't his anymore, He had given her up so that he could save her from a fake threat. So now she was no longer his!! This truly was delightful. There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in or stay out, I really don't care." He replied, not bothering to dry his tears.  
  
"Why so glum Mamoru-kun?" Motoki asked. Then he noticed the TV. "Oh my god that's Usagi!!" He yelled.  
  
"Yah. It is." Mamoru said not turning to look at his friend.  
  
"Mamoru, I need to get you really drunk." Motoki said after a long silence.  
  
"Whatever." Mamoru said still not looking at Motoki. Motoki pulled him to his feet and grabbed a box of tissues. He knew that Mamoru was heartsick about Usagi, but he had never imagined that he'd actually cry about it.  
  
*How could an angel break my heart?*  
  
*Why didn't he catch my falling star?*  
  
*I wish I didn't wish so hard.*  
  
*Maybe I wished our love apart*  
  
*How could an angel break my heart?*  
  
Usagi finished her song, and the audience burst forth with a deafening applause. Soon that applause became a standing ovation. Usagi smiled a little bit to herself. They liked her. She might get used to this job.  
  
  
  
Ok that it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try to get chapters out more consistently, but I'm sorry if I don't succeed. Now then if you like it, you can click that little button and write a short little review. It doesn't take much time, and it would make m feel all warm and fuzzy . . . then again that might be mold. Well you could do it anyways.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden won't give up on her Love!! 


	5. Through the Rain

Konnichiwa Minna-san!! This is the duet between Usagi and Seiya. I Hope you like it. By the way, out of plain curiosity why do people make it so that they can only get signed reviews? I mean I'm not gonna go and sign in just because someone decided that they only like *Signed* reviews. Sorry, just had to rant. Ok now you can read the story. I don't own anything, but I wish I did.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Chapter 5: Through the Rain  
  
Sung by: Mariah Carey  
  
"Alright everyone. Thank you for the wonderful applause, but I know who you really want to see. I'm sorry, but you'll have to endure a duet between myself and the Star lights, and then you can have them all to yourselves!!" Usagi said was the crowd's applause built again. Taiki and Yaten took their places behind their instruments, and Seiya waked put beside Usagi.  
  
Seiya:  
  
When you get caught  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
With nowhere to run  
  
Without anyone and you  
  
Get a little bit frightened  
  
Cause you've lost your way home  
  
But through all the thunder and lightening  
  
Just keep praying and keep  
  
Saying to yourself  
  
  
  
Usagi:  
  
Yes I can, yes I can  
  
I'll make it through the rain  
  
I'll stand up once again  
  
On my own and I know  
  
That I'm strong and in time  
  
I can mend  
  
When I'm afraid  
  
I hold tighter to my faith  
  
Live another day longer  
  
And I make it through the rain  
  
  
  
On the other side of the world Mamoru was getting his coat and preparing to leave with Motoki. Suddenly something on the screen caught his eye. 'She's with a BOY!!!' Mamoru's mind screamed. "I'll kill the little bastard!!" He yelled.  
  
"Calm down." Motoki said restraining Mamoru from destroying his TV. "They're just a band. I don't think Usagi and Seiya are going out. Please calm down. Seiya probably asked Usagi to be their warm up act, so they're doing the duet to warm up the crowd. It has nothing to do with a relationship."  
  
"Say Motoki-kun we'll take over from here. Thanks." Minako said from the doorway.  
  
"He's an emotional mess. I was gonna take him out and get him drunk in hopes he'd forget about her." Motoki said. Minako shook her head.  
  
"He's never gonna forget about her, but we're gonna try to help him get over the pain." (That was corny. Sorry)  
  
"That was too emotional for me to understand, sorry. If you're sure you don't need me I guess I'll take off." Motoki said inching out the door. Rei knelt next to Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru I know you're hurt, but listen to the lyrics of the song. Usagi's trying to mend her heart, and all this boy is doing is helping her through that process." Rei said softly.  
  
"I broke her heart." Mamoru said not bothering to hold his tears back. Makoto sighed. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
Usagi:  
  
And if you keep on falling down  
  
Seiya:  
  
Don't you dare give in  
  
Usagi:  
  
You will arise safe and sound  
  
Both:  
  
If you keep pressing on, steadfastly  
  
You'll have everything you need  
  
Believe you will prevail  
  
If you just say  
  
Both: Yes I can, yes I can  
  
I'll make it through the rain  
  
I'll stand up once again  
  
On my own and I know  
  
That i'm strong and in time  
  
I can mend  
  
When I'm afraid  
  
I hold tighter to my faith  
  
Live another day longer  
  
And I make it through the rain  
  
Usagi and Seiya swayed to the music. Usagi smiled being so close with Seiya felt almost right. Almost. She mentally sighed. She was never gonna get over Mamoru at this rate. She tried to remember what the song stood for. She would make it through the rain. She was strong. She wasn't convincing herself. She missed Mamoru more and more with each passing second. She shook her head slightly. This was not the time.  
  
Seiya:  
  
There are times in your life  
  
When you feel like you can't  
  
Keep going  
  
Usagi:  
  
But keep holding on, keep holding on  
  
There are times in your life when you  
  
Feel like the world all around you  
  
Has shattered, but know that you can't be broken  
  
Seiya: Don't be afraid, stand tall and say  
  
Finally after calming Mamoru down the girls were able to send him to bed. It had been a lot like baby sitting a little child who pet had just died, except Mamoru wasn't easy to distract. The girls had decided to camp out in Mamoru's living room incase he tried anything desperate. Makoto sat down after serving the rest of the girls tea. The watched the rest of the concert and sighed missing Usagi's friend ship. Sleepovers just weren't the same without Usagi there to gulp down the food and make the girls laugh. She always made everyone feel welcome and loved no matter what. It felt lonely and empty now.  
  
  
  
Usagi:  
  
Yes I can, yes I can  
  
I'll make it through the rain  
  
I'll stand up once again  
  
On my own and I know  
  
That I'm strong and in time  
  
I can mend  
  
Mamoru finally fell asleep and began to dream of Usagi. She was everything he ever thought of right now. In his dream he watched as a bodiless observer. Usagi was in a school. It must have been in America, because everything was in English. Usagi was laughing and talking with a girl. They seemed to be having a good time. Mamoru smiled in his sleep, but suddenly his perspective changed. Now he was watching through someone's body. It' seemed to be a boy judging by the attire. The boy pulled something out of his pocket and began to fire shots. Mamoru tried in vain to put the gun away, but it wasn't his body, he was just an observer. The boy aimed at the girl Usagi had been walking with and fired, but being new at using a gun his aim was off and he hit Usagi. Mamoru screamed. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He looked down at Usagi's tiny body lying in her blood. This wasn't real. It was a nightmare. He had to get out of it. Mamoru awakened abruptly. He screamed causing the girls to rush into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Asked a panicked Minako.  
  
"Usagi. She. . . she died."  
  
Seiya:  
  
When I'm afraid  
  
I hold tighter to my faith  
  
Live another day longer  
  
And I make it through the rain  
  
  
  
  
  
I love Cliffhangers. Hope everyone's enjoying the story. Please, please, please review. 


	6. Stole

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Hope everyone likes this chapter. I heard Kelly Rowland's new song and fell in love with it, so I had to include it. I don't own anything, but I wish I did.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Chapter 6: Stole  
  
Sung by: Kelly Rowland of Destiny's Child  
  
  
  
*He was always such a nice boy*  
  
*The quiet one*  
  
*With good intentions*  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright? I can cut my classes and show you around if you want." Seiya offered as he dropped Usagi off at the school office. It was her first day of American school. She had been working really hard with Taiki to catch up so that she could get good grades.  
  
"Your too paranoid. I'll be fine. It's not like there are snipers waiting just so that they can shoot me." Usagi said laughing.  
  
"Alright. Be careful Usa-chan. They rest of the boys around here are dogs, and I don't want any of them taking you for me." Seiya said leaving.  
  
"You act like I belong to you. I'll be fine, stop worrying. I've been around boys before and I know were they're most sensitive." Usagi said getting an evil grin of her normally angelic face.  
  
"OK. I'll see you here after school." Seiya called over his shoulder."  
  
"Will Miss Tsukino please step into the office." Said an elderly woman from behind a desk.  
  
  
  
*He was down for his brother*  
  
*Respectful to his mother*  
  
*A good boy*  
  
*But good don't get attention*  
  
  
  
Mamoru fell back into an uneasy sleep. Again he saw Usagi at school, but this time she was waving goodbye to Seiya, the boy from the Three Lights. He watched her go into an office. She seemed to be meeting the principle. After talking for a while the same girl from the last dream came into the room. She introduced herself as Mary. Then she took Usagi to class. Usagi seemed to be happy. Mamoru again began to smile in his sleep, but he couldn't ignore the fear he felt in the pit of his stomach.  
  
*One kid with the promise*  
  
*The brightest kid in school*  
  
*He's not a fool*  
  
*Reading books about science and smart stuff*  
  
*But it's not enough, no*  
  
*'cuz smart don't make you cool*  
  
  
  
Usagi followed Mary down the hall ways. "So what's your favorite subject?" Mary asked. Usagi considered the question for a moment.  
  
"Well, I love to sing, and I love poetry." Usagi said still deep in thought.  
  
"Oh my god. Did you write the song you sang at the performance the other night? I was there. You were so awesome. My friend Jikon lives in Japan, and was watching the concert. She totally fell in love with you voice. She was asking were she could get you CD." Mary stopped babbling when she noticed the horrified look that had come over Usagi's face.  
  
"The concert was being broadcast in Japan?" Usagi said her voice shanking.  
  
"Yah, why? Do you have a boyfriend there or something?" Mary asked innocently.  
  
"I. . . . I did." Usagi said hanging her head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. I'll tell you what. Let me make it up to you. I'll get you a milkshake after school K?" She said her eyes shining earnestly.  
  
"You don't have to do that, but I do like milkshakes." Usagi said smiling.  
  
"Great. I have drama after school, but I'll meet you at 4:30, OK?" Usagi looked into Mary's deep brown eyes. She reminded Usagi of Minako.  
  
"Drama club?" Usagi asked interested.  
  
"Yep, I'm gonna be a star!! I even have the same size hands as Marilyn Monroe, I went to California this summer and put my hands in the imprints, you know that ones at Mann's Chinese Theater show." Mary said giving Usagi the V for victory sign. Usagi laughed. She defiantly reminded Usagi of Minako. They didn't look alike, but there was a confidence about both of them.  
  
"You go girl!" Usagi said giving her a high five. They entered the locker room, and started to change into their gym clothes. Once they were finished they walked out and started watching the boy warming up. "Hey who's that?" Usagi asked noticing a particularly good player.  
  
"Oh that Greg. He's really good. He's trying out with the Sixers this Saturday. You should come out and watch with me!!" Mary said.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Usagi said.  
  
  
  
*He's not invisible anymore*  
  
*With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse*  
  
*Since he walked through that class room door*  
  
*He's all over prime time news*  
  
Mamoru sighed happily. He was glad that Usako was happy. Even if she found someone else, he just wanted her to be happy.  
  
*Mary's got the same size hands*  
  
*As Marilyn Monroe*  
  
*She put her fingers in the imprints*  
  
*At Mann's Chinese Theater Show*  
  
*She could have been a movie star*  
  
*Never got the chance to go that far*  
  
*Her life was stole*  
  
*Now we'll never know*  
  
Usagi got her books for her math class. She was nervous. She had been studying really hard, now she would see if it had paid off. A boy brushed past her in a hurry. He seemed upset. Usagi was about to call after him and see what was wrong when she felt Mary's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother. That's George. He's just got problems. I feel kinnda bad for him, some of the other boys are really mean. However I wouldn't try to talk to him, he never talks to anyone." Mary said.  
  
Usagi sighed and shrugged. She was just getting acquainted here; she couldn't afford to tick anyone off right now. She'd try to talk to him some other day. With that they headed off to class.  
  
*They where crying to the camara*  
  
*Said he never fitted in*  
  
*He wasn't welcome*  
  
Mamoru turned over in his sleep. This boy, George made him uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was afraid that he would hurt Usagi.  
  
*He showed up at the parties he was hanging in*  
  
*Some guys were pushing him down, bullying him round*  
  
  
  
Walked in with Mary close beside her. They talked and laughed. Usagi was trying desperately to stop feeling so nervous. It was just a math class, she shouldn't feel so nervous. She was about to take her seat when she heard someone yell. "He's got a gun!!" Usagi heard a shot fired and turned around in time to see a bullet coming straight towards her.  
  
*Now I wish I would have talked to him*  
  
*Given him the time of day*  
  
Mamoru saw him come in, and instinctively knew he had a gun. He fired a shot toward Usagi. Life seemed to be going in slow motion. Mamoru felt himself being lifted somewhere else.  
  
*Not turned away*  
  
*If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far*  
  
*He might have stayed at home*  
  
*Playing angry chords on his guitar*  
  
Usagi wanted to run, but it was coming too fast. She waited for the pain to come through her. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed out of the way. She hit the floor hard. Another shot was fired. Then another. She heard screaming. She looked up to see Mamoru's figure on top of her. She blinked and it was gone. Head it just been her imagination? There was no way. She looked around and saw that Mary was on the ground beside her. She looked around and saw Greg slumped over in a chair. Both were covered in blood.  
  
*He's not invisible anymore*  
  
*With his baggy pants and his legs in chains*  
  
*Since he walked through that classroom door*  
  
*Everybody knows his name*  
  
Mamoru awakened screaming. Again the girls rushed in.  
  
"Mamoru it's a dream." Ami said after he explained what had happened.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I know it was real." Mamoru said convinced that he had been living in reality.  
  
"Look. If it was real then it should be on the news by now right?" Ami said looking around as everyone nodded. "So to prove to you it was a dream we'll turn on the news." No sooner had Ami finished her sentence than the phone rang. Mamoru grabbed it.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." He said.  
  
"Mamoru-san. Please turn on channel 5. It's the news." Usagi's mother's voice was crying. Mamoru did as she told him. An American news reporter stood outside a school speaking in English with subtitles appearing.  
  
". . . today at Artemis Junor High School a young boy walked in with a gun and fired three shots. Two people were killed. I'm now standing with Usagi Tsukino, who you may know as the talented warm up act for the Three Lights. Today she literally dodged a bullet. The reporter said turning to Usagi.  
  
"Oh my god. My dream." Mamoru stuttered.  
  
  
  
*Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)*  
  
*As Marilyn Monroe*  
  
*She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)*  
  
*At Manns Chinese Theater Show*  
  
*She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)*  
  
*Never got the chance to go that far*  
  
*Her life was stole*  
  
*Now we'll never know (Now we'll never know, oh)*  
  
  
  
A news reporter shoved a microphone in a panicked Usagi's face.  
  
"Did George fit in at you school?" The news reporter asked. Usagi was terrified. She had just survived and her first friend she had made in school hadn't. How could this happen. Why did this happen? Had Mary ever done anything to George? She couldn't have done anything that would justify taking a life. Usagi felt a warm hand of her shoulder. She looked up to see Seiya.  
  
"Miss Tsukino has no comments. Leave her alone." He said glaring coldly at the reporter and steering Usagi away from the crowd. As soon as they were out of the bright lights Usagi broke down, and began to sob uncontrollably. One question lingered in the back of her mind. 'Had Mamoru really been there?'  
  
*Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)*  
  
*He had a try out with the Sixers*  
  
*Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)*  
  
*Now we're never gonna see him slam*  
  
*Flying high as Kobe can*  
  
*His life was stole (Stole)*  
  
*Oh now we'll never know*  
  
Mamoru turned to the girls. They stared at the TV in absolute horror. "I thought I should tell you. I know that you really cared about Usagi." Ikuko said.  
  
"Doumo arigatou Tsukino-san. I'll tell the rest of her friends." Mamoru said.  
  
"Anytime." Ikuko said hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
*Now we'll never never never know*  
  
*Mmm now we'll never never never never know*  
  
*Stole (Stole)*  
  
*Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*  
  
Usagi walked up to the stage. It was two days after the shooting, and she had been asked to say something at the assembly the school was putting on in honor of Greg and Mary. "On Monday we lost two wonderful people. I barely knew either of them, but already they showed me kindness. When I was asked to speak I was terrified. I'm no good at public speaking. SO instead of giving a long speech I wrote a song. I hope everyone likes it." Usagi took a deep breath and nodded to Seiya, Taiki and Taten, who stood behind her playing the instruments. Then she began to sing.  
  
"Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)  
  
As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
At Manns Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)  
  
She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)  
  
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)  
  
Her life was stole (Stole, stole)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know, no)  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)  
  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
  
Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)  
  
Flying high as Kobe can  
  
His life was stole (Stole, oh)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know)  
  
Oh no no no  
  
Yeah their lives were stole." Usagi finished her song. Everyone including herself was crying. "Thank you very much." She said leaving to podium. On the other side of the world Usagi's family and friends watched and cried as they saw the pain Usagi felt at the loss of a friend.  
  
  
  
Ok, I hope everyone liked that chapter. It took me three days to finish typing it. ^^; Reviews are nice and good and sweet. Thank you all.  
  
Shiroi Kurisumasu Onegaishimasu!!  
  
White Christmas Please!! 


	7. Wishing

Ok minna-san I'm back. Sorry it took me so long. I was having problems with Microsoft. Anyway I'll try to update more regularly. This chapter happens a few months after the last one and Usagi has recovered and has put out an album. She now had her own solo career. Just thought I should get you all up to date. By the way this song is actually in Japanese, but I thought that I should just post the English translation.  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Wishing  
  
Sung by: Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
*I've never tried to count how long it's been since we met*  
  
*but I feel like spending more time with you.*  
  
*In a day that will soon give in to nightfall, you always finally call*  
  
*"Let's meet over there now," I am saved by those words.*  
  
  
  
Mamoru drove down the road at top speed listening to his love's voice. He didn't care if he got pulled over. All he wanted to do was run. As far and as fast as he could he wanted to run. To run forever and then when forever was over he wanted her to be there waiting for him.  
  
*Maybe it's because I've had a lot of experience with this kind of thing.*  
  
*So much that it's mysterious, I can feel you near me.*  
  
  
  
Usagi unlocked her apartment door and threw her keys on the counter. (AN She's 16, yes she can drive) Grabbing a frozen dinner from the freezer she ripped the box open and savagely poked holes in the plastic on top of the cardboard tray. She threw it in the microwave and slammed the door shut. She had no idea why she was so mad at the world today, but life just wasn't going her way right now. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Flipping through the channels until she finally found something she wanted to watch, she realized just how tired she really was. She closed her eyes, curled up and pulled the blanket over her body.  
  
*I'm sorry for always relying on you, it's just that I can't do anything myself...*  
  
*More than anyone else, I'm praying that the dream you drew in your heart comes true.*  
  
*That you can be happy together with that person you love so much.*  
  
After about half an hour of racing around in his car Mamoru pulled over onto the shoulder of a very windy road. He looked at the large gap in the barrier, surprised that it had never been fixed. He sighed, the only thing he remembered from before the crash was the feeling of the car falling. Falling for what seemed like forever. His mother had cried out for him, tried to get to him, to save him. But they had just continued to fall. A tear fell from his eye. He had lost everything he loved. Everything he had ever cared about had left him. He missed Usagi. Oh god, how he missed her. Every night he dreamt of her. He always dreamt that she missed him, but that clearly wasn't the case. She was trying to get over him. According to the tabloids she had a new boyfriend, that Seiya guy. Was Seiya good enough for her? Would be try to break her heart? Would be try to use her? Did he only want her for her beauty? Mamoru wanted to protect her. He wanted so badly to be her knight in shining armor, but he had lost her. She had left him. She was gone. Nothing mattered in Mamoru's world any more. Nobody really cared about him any longer. What was the point of staying here? There wasn't really one. Nobody would miss him once he was gone.  
  
  
  
*When the things I've been storing up for so long suddenly come flowing out,*  
  
*you cried with me by my side, and we laughed.*  
  
  
  
Usagi tossed and turned. She felt restless. Something was wrong. Mamoru, where was Mamoru? He was upset. Why was he upset? Because I'm gone? Girls help him! He thinks nobody loves him. But Mamo-chan that's not true! I love you. That's why I left! I loved you so much that it hurt to be with you when you didn't love me! And what about the girls? You are their prince! They have to protect you, but they also care about you. What about Toki-kun? He's been your friend for ages! He cares about you. What about Chibi Usa? She looks up to you, she adores you. You can't leave them, you can't leave me. I love you, I miss you so much. Please wait for me. I'll come back some day, I promise. Please just wait for me.  
  
*Countless as the stars, again and again we meet and break up.*  
  
Mamoru took a step forward. He was ready to jump. He wanted to end this tourcher. He wanted to die. What was it Hamlet said? "To die, to sleep. No more." It was true. As he slept he would be able to dream of his Usako. They could be forever together in his mind. He took another step. He heard a voice cry out to him. It was Usagi's voice. She begged him to come back. (A/N Basiclly she told him the same thing that is written about from her POV). Mamoru shook his head. He missed Usagi so much he was hearing things. He took another step.  
  
*At that time I lost more than I gained, but it's different now.*  
  
  
  
Minako sat bolt upright from were she had been dozing during the study session. She had heard Usagi. What had she said? "Help Mamoru?" Minako asked out loud.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked looking at her friend as though she was crazy.  
  
"I had a dream. In the dream Usagi told us to help Mamoru, she seemed to think that it was an unguent matter. Ami-chan do you think that you could track Mamoru down with you computer?" Minako asked. A gut feeling told her that Usagi wanted them to find Mamoru now.  
  
"Sure." Ami replied pulling out her mini computer. After a few seconds of typing a loud beeping told the girls that Mamoru had been located. "He's on the bluff were the accident occurred." Ami said her eyebrow knit. "Do you think that he went over there to. . . .?" Ami asked looking around at the horrified faces of the girls.  
  
"We'll never get over there. It's a god ten miles, and none of us have a car." Rei cried.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Asked a masculine voice. The girls whirled around in time to see a tall tom-boyish looking girl in a sailor fuku with a blue skirt and a yellow ribbon. Her close cropped dirty blond hair seemed at though the wind were blowing it around although it was a perfectly calm day without a breath of wind. Beside her stood an elegant young woman with shoulder-length sea-green hair. Her hair seemed at though it was flowing in water, and she had the build of a good swimmer.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked standing up in front of her friends as though she were ready to fight.  
  
"You used to be so trusting of strangers. That all changed when the princess left didn't it Rei-hime." The taller girl mocked.  
  
"Uranus, leave them alone. Our prince is in trouble, we have bigger problems right now." The green-haired one said.  
  
"Your right Neptune. Let's go." Uranus said looking like a scolded child.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Minako asked also standing to protect her friends.  
  
"You don't, but I don't really see that you have a choice but to trust me." Uranus replied.  
  
"Come on girls." Minako said as the transformed and followed the two new girls to the taller one's car.  
  
"How do you know who we are?" Ami asked once they were on their way.  
  
"We are not of this time, while we are sailor senchi do not mistake us as friends. We are not here to work with you. We have a different mission." Uranus replied driving at top speed. The rest of the ride was silent.  
  
*I'm always relying on you but, this time I'll do it myself.*  
  
Mamoru took another step closer to the edge. He was ready to do this. He bent his knees. "Goodbye Usako."  
  
*You're really not that strong, and I know I can't be alone.*  
  
  
  
Usagi saw Mamoru take another step closer to the edge. Mamoru come back to me. Please come back. Mamoru please don't you understand. I left because you said goodbye. Don't say good bye to me again!!!!  
  
*I hope that you can laugh together with that person you love so much.*  
  
Mamoru stopped, this time he was sure that he had heard her voice. He couldn't do this. What if she did come back? What if she did still care? And what about Chibi Usa? What would happen to her if one of her parents died? He had to stay, he would have to grit his teeth and bare it. He turned around as the sound of an extremely fast car reached him. Pulled over a little ways behind him was a blue sport's car. He looked at it surprised, not many people traveled this road. The back doors opened and the girls pilled out of the sides.  
  
"Mamoru!! Are you alright?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yah, I am." Mamoru replied. "Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine now." He said turning from them, getting in his car and taking off.  
  
"Well, that's men for ya." Rei said turning and getting back into the blue sports car.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's it for this chapter. It's not really very good, but I wanted to get it out quickly. Sorry about that.  
  
Shiroi Kurisumasu Onegairshimasu!!  
  
White Christmas Please!!! 


	8. Yubiwa

Ok I'm sorry I can't post these faster, but I'm having trouble with my FF.net account. Sorry. By the way this song is originally in Japanese, but again I just posted the translation.  
  
I don't own anything, but I did ask Santa for Mamoru. Maybe for my birthday.  
  
Music from My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Yubiwa  
  
Sung By: Maaya Sakamoto  
  
Anime: Escaflowne the Movie  
  
  
  
*My tears come forth after all*  
  
*I cannot see your last smile*  
  
*Don't go, don't go, stay here*  
  
*Running up towards the sky*  
  
  
  
Usagi was nervous, she had never preformed in Japanese in front of an American crowd. Would they like it? She was glad that Seiya had suggested the super titles (Subtitles only above the stage), that way at least they would know what she was saying. Usagi checked her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Miss Tsukino you're on in one minute." Said the stage manager. Usagi gulped and tugged at her denim skirt. With one final check she headed onto the stage.  
  
*Even if it was that little me*  
  
*I loved you more than anyone*  
  
*Thank you for those countless important feelings*  
  
*You gave them to me*  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan why do you always watch Usa-chan's concerts? They always make you so sad." Chibi Usa asked peering up at the man who would one day be her father.  
  
"Because it's the only way I can see her now." Mamoru replied looking down at Chibi Usa. Chibi Usa harrumphed. There was no way to cheer him up. She missed Usagi too, but she still went on about her life. She wished Mamoru would do the same.  
  
"I wanted to watch *Marmalade Boy.*" She said pouting.  
  
"You can watch it tomorrow." Mamoru said with a half hearted smile.  
  
"Do you think Usa-chan will ever come back?" Chibi Usa asked as the concert came on.  
  
"She promised that she would, and I trust her." Mamoru replied.  
  
  
  
*Back then I kept watching those dissolving clouds*  
  
*Don't forget you're not alone*  
  
*Far away yet holding hands*  
  
*My first love, the first time I got to know*  
  
*That there is such sadness*  
  
  
  
Usagi sang the song she had written on the plane ride to America. She liked the tune, and she hoped Mamoru would hear it. She wanted to know that she wasn't mad at him any more, she was hurt, but she would heal. She wanted him to be happy. Once she finished her song she smiled warmly at the crowd, which was applauding wildly.  
  
"Arigatou!" Usasgi said bowing. "There I so many people I should thank for putting this concert together, but I don't want to bore everyone, so I'll just say thank you to all the staff, thank you to the Three Lights, and thank you to all my fans. Without you I couldn't be doing this. There now thank you's are done. I have one last announcement. The Three Lights and I have decided to put a little contest together. You see, Seiya Kun is in a bit of a bind, because he just can't come up with anything new and inspired. So he was wondering if all you wonderful guys could help him out. We want you to write song lyrics and music to your songs. The winner's song will be sung at a concert which will be broadcast world wide. Then the boys and I will fly over to the winner's house and perform a privet concert for that person. So what does everyone say? Can you write?" Usagi asked listening to the roar of the crowd. It had been five years since she had first preformed as the Light's warm up act, and she still never tired of the roar of the crowd. "Alright, send you songs to the address on the screen, and please don't forget your name, address, picture and a little bit about yourself. The dead line is June 30th this year, which gives you all a good three months to work on your songs. Without further ado let's get on with the music!!" Usagi said as the band began to play.  
  
  
  
*If something goes away, another will come again*  
  
*The farewell smile you gave me, to live on with strength*  
  
  
  
Mamoru stared at the screen. If he won then Usagi would come back to Japan. She would be there, she would come back!! He jumped up and grabbed a note book in which he had been writing things down ever since he had started having those dreams. Quickly he scribbled down a song.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chibi Usa asked confused. "I thought you were going to watch the concert."  
  
"If I win this contest Usako will come back." He replied. Chibi Usa sighed. There was no way he was going to win.  
  
"Can I use the phone Mamo-chan?" Chibi Usa asked. Mamoru nodded distractedly and continued to write. Chibi Usa called Minako.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." Came from the other line.  
  
"Minako chan are you watching the concert?" Chibi Usa asked.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me Mamoru thinks he's going to win that concert?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yep." Chbib Usa replied.  
  
"He's so love sick. Well, it can't hurt for him to try, but I really think that they probably have in jinxed." Minako said shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know. You know Usagi; I don't think that she would do that if it were jinxed." Chibi Usa replied.  
  
"Chibi Usa, fame changes people." Minako replied gravely.  
  
"Usagi wouldn't change. She's always going to be our Usa-chan. I know it." Chibi Usa replied stubbornly.  
  
"Maybe, I hope so. Let's keep praying for Mamoru's sake."  
  
*That message from you*  
  
*When you come back, we are two*  
  
*Even far away, the eyes watch each other*  
  
*Staking it on all hope*  
  
*Let's make a promise*  
  
*Today's vehemence*  
  
*Embrace it, to live tomorrow's future*  
  
  
  
"Ok guys, come clean with me. Why are you doing this contest thing?" Usagi said standing in front of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"We are just wondering what kinds of lyrics are gonna come in." Seiya said.  
  
"BS, take all the cards." Usagi replied referring to the popular game.  
  
"We wanna see if your ex-boyfriend will send in anything." Taiki said shaking his (well her, but you know what I mean) head.  
  
"You guys, will you just let the whole ex-boyfriend thing drop? It's over, he just stopped caring, is that really so hard for you to understand?" Usagi said exasperated.  
  
"Usagi, from what you've told us it's clear that he didn't just stop caring, He really loved you. When people are truly in love they don't just stop caring." Seiya replied.  
  
"WELL HE DID!! ALRIGHT YOU GUYS IT'S OVER. PLEASE JUST DROP IT." Usagi yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to know why. Please Princess don't be mad at me." Seiya said.  
  
"Princess?" Usagi replied looking up surprised.  
  
"I mean. . . Usagi, I suppose if we're going to ask you to open up to us we should open up to you." Seiya said casting an 'is it alright' look back at her fellow senchi.  
  
"Star fighter?" Usagi asked. She had no idea why she had just called Seiya that, but it felt like something from a long time ago. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt warm energy flowing though her body, the energy of the Ginzushyo (silver crystal). When she opened her eyes she was in her princess dress.  
  
"Princess Serenity. It's been a while." Taiki said once they were all transformed.  
  
"Yes it has. Why are you here though? I thought that you were posted on Kimokuya." Serenity said.  
  
"Well princess, you were never supposed to leave Japan, but you did. Some how you did the impossible and changed the future. Because of that Sailor Pluto asked us to come here and act as you guardians." Seiya replied.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all. We'll have to catch up on old times, and you'll have to explain to me why your posing as *male* pop stars." Serenity said.  
  
"Gladly." They replied as they prepared to talk through out the night like old friends.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I don't have much more to go on the story. A few more chapters probably. I hope everyone likes the story thus far. Please review.  
  
Shiroi Kurisumasu Onegaishimasu!!  
  
White Christmas Please!! 


	9. Here With Me

Hey I hope everyone is having a merry Christmas. It's about six AM right now, so forgive me if this turns our really bad. Also in reviews you guys are asking me if Mamoru will win the contest. Do you really think I'm gonna tell you that, seriously? All I will tell you is that this is defiantly a U/M.  
  
Music from My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Here with Me  
  
Sung by: Michelle Branch  
  
  
  
*It's been a long, long time*  
  
*Since I looked in the mirror*  
  
*I guess that I was blind*  
  
*Now my reflection's getting clearer*  
  
*Now that you're gone things will never be the same again*  
  
  
  
Mamoru watched Usagi's new music video. It showed her in a room that resembled her room. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and then looked at a picture on her desk. It showed Usagi and a boy who looked like him. It resembled a picture that they had taken together and he guessed that she had meant it like that. She put the picture face down and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
*There's not a minuet that goes by*  
  
*Every hour of every day*  
  
*Your such a part of me*  
  
*But I just pulled away*  
  
*Well, I'm not the same girl*  
  
*You used to know*  
  
*I wish I said the words that never showed*  
  
  
  
Usagi, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten sat on the floor of the apartment they shared. Letters were strewn about the room and Usagi strummed a tune on her guitar. This whole contest thing had become a huge pain in the butt. With a sigh Usagi threw down the music she had been playing.  
  
"What a wonderful way to spend Christmas Eve. I mean seriously guys, let's go catch a pizza joint before they all close." Usagi said standing up and getting a coat.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me. Let's go." Yaten agreed as she too pulled on a coat. (I know this will be confusing but I kinnda have to switch genders with the Star lights. Sorry)  
  
  
  
*I know you had to go away*  
  
*I died just a little, and I feel it now*  
  
*You're the one I need*  
  
*I believe that I would cry just a little*  
  
*Just to have you back now here with me*  
  
*Here with me*  
  
  
  
Mamoru knew somehow that Usagi was singing to him. He watched as Usagi headed down the street and bumped into the same boy as the one in the picture. He seemed to push her away and she yelled back at him. They went separate ways and Usagi began to cry. Mamoru sighed. She way telling him what had happened from her point of view. Mamoru missed her. He couldn't feel her energy anymore. There link that they had shared had disintegrated, wasted away to nothing. He missed her, oh god how he missed her. It killed him not to know how she felt, when she was happy, when she was sad. Ever since he had known who he was he had shared that link with Usagi and now that he could only feel his own emotions he felt empty. It was like he was half the person he used to be now that Usagi was gone.  
  
  
  
*You know that silence is loud*  
  
*When all you here is your heart*  
  
*And I wanted so badly just to be a part*  
  
*Of something strong and true*  
  
*But I was scared and left it all behind*  
  
  
  
Usagi stared outside as the snow started to fall. She should have been happy. She used to love snow; then again there were a lot of things that she had stopped loving lately. It scared her to know that the link that she had shared with Mamoru for so long was gone. She had known him before she had ever met him. They had been destined to be together, but destiny had shifted and now she was destined to pine for him, while he forgot about her. She felt so empty, she had never really realized just how few emotions she felt since before she had always had her emotions multiplied by Mamoru's. She felt her eyes become wet at the thought that the link that had been built from love had gone dormant. They had been a one in a million couple, and now that love had been destroyed. They had been a miracle romance, so what happened? A tear fell from her eye, and then another. She wiped them away and prayed that her companions didn't notice.  
  
  
  
*I know you had to go away*  
  
*I died just a little, and I feel it now*  
  
*You're the one I need*  
  
*I believe that I would cry just a little*  
  
*Just to have you back now*  
  
*Here with me*  
  
*Here with me*  
  
  
  
Seiya watched Usagi. She had seemed upset about something recently. She didn't know why, but if she had to guess she would have said it had to do with the reincarnation of Prince Endymion. (Seiya doesn't know Mamoru's name) "Usagi?" Seiya asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes." Usagi answered wiping away her tears.  
  
"Usa-chan what's wrong? You've been so quiet lately. Please, why don't be just go back and meet Endymion's reincarnation? They way you will be able to confront him." Seiya said placing a hand gently on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm not ready. I have to wait until the time is right. I can't face him right now." Usagi replied with a sad shake of her head. "One day I'll come back. I promised him that I would, but for right now I just can't."  
  
"Alright Usa-chan, but please try to cheer up." Yaten said pushing another piece of pizza toward Usagi. "And eat something. You haven't been eating much. A full grown girl should eat more than a single piece of pizza for dinner."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Usagi replied a smile returning to her face. She did have to admit that Yaten was right. She hadn't been eating very much lately. She just hadn't been hungry, and she knew that her friends were worried about her. With a resigned sigh she took the pizza.  
  
  
  
*And I'm asking*  
  
*And I'm wanting you to come back to me*  
  
*Please?*  
  
  
  
"Mamoru-kun are you hungry? I made some soup if you want some." Makoto offered.  
  
"I'm alright Mako-chan. Thanks for the offer." Mamoru replied. The girls had been staying in his apartment every weekend. Usually they stayed in his living room sleeping on the floor, sofa or any other place that looked remotely comfortable. He supposed that they were worried about him, but he really didn't need to be babied over.  
  
"Mamoru-kun please just eat something. You skipped breakfast too. Please we're really worried about you." Minako said coming over and sitting in the chair across the table from Mamoru.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. I'm just not hungry is all. I guess I don't feel well." Mamoru said pushing out of his chair and walking to his room.  
  
"Matte!" Minako cried. Mamoru turned around to face her. "Are you going to send your songs to that contest?" Minako asked. Mamoru shook his head no.  
  
"Your right. It's probably jinxed." He said turning to leave.  
  
"Matte kudasai! Mamoru-kun watashi o kikimashitte kudasai!! (Wait Please! Mamoru listen to me!!) I think that you should send it in. You have nothing to lose. It just might work. You know Usagi. You know her better than anyone else. You know that she would never do something dishonest." Minako pleaded.  
  
"I'll think about it." Mamoru said turning and retreating into his bedroom.  
  
  
  
*I never will forget the look upon your face*  
  
*How your turned around and left without a trace*  
  
*But I understand that you did what you had to do*  
  
*And I thank you*  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she picked up what had to be the 400th song that day and played the first verse and the chorus. Tossing it into the reject pile she stood up. "I'm getting ready for bed. If I play one more song tonight I swear to god I'll scream." Usagi said. Her comment was greeted by various murmurs of goodnight. "If anyone wakes me Up I'll kill them. Good Night." Usagi said as she turned and left the room.  
  
Making her way to the bath room Usagi decided that a nice warm bath was in order. She striped off her shirt and glanced up in the mirror. She hated to admit it, but she would have loved if Mamoru had been with her. She had noticed that as of recently lust was no longer a foreign feeling to her. She was changing, becoming more mature. She shouldn't be surprised, she was lucky it just lust, many people had lost their virginity by the age of 22. With a sigh she realized that when she did go back to Tokyo she wouldn't blame her old companions for not recognizing her. She had changed a lot, not just in emotions, but in appearance too. She had grown a good ten inches taller, now standing 5'9". Her body showed her transition form child to woman as she now had a perfect hourglass shape. Her face had become calmer and always seemed to have a nostalgic look upon it, as though she was always thinking of her past. One of the few things that remained the same was her hair style. If anything it had grown a bit longer, and now had a silvery tint to it, which made it shimmer as though it was always bathed in moonlight. She sighed again and pulled it up so that it wouldn't get wet. With that she drew the bath water slipped into the bath.  
  
  
  
*I know you had to go away*  
  
*I died just a little, and I feel it now*  
  
*You're the one I need*  
  
*I believe that I would cry just a little*  
  
*Just to have you back now*  
  
*Here with me*  
  
*Here with me*  
  
  
  
Mamoru turned over in his sleep clinging to his pillow and dreaming that he held his love. Rei walked in silently and took his book and reading glasses and put them on the nightstand. Turning out his reading lamp she gave him a sad smile. Usagi had better get back here soon. Their Prince was wasting away.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it. Thanks for writing. Sorry the last chapter was so bad. I might repost it, but I figured that I might as well get this chapter out.  
  
Yuki no Hi Onegaishimasu!!  
  
Snow Day Please!! 


	10. Back Here Mamoru's Song

Ok everyone this chapter is to one of the songs that Mamoru writes and sends to the contest. I hope everyone likes it. I don't own anything, but I wish I did.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Back Here  
  
Sung By: BBMak  
  
  
  
*Baby set me free from the misery*  
  
*I can't take it no more*  
  
*Since you run away nothing's been the same *  
  
*Don't know what I'm living for*  
  
*Here I am so alone*  
  
*And there's nothing in this world I can do*  
  
*Until you're back here baby*  
  
*Miss you want you need you so*  
  
*Until you're back here baby, yeah *  
  
*There's a feeling inside I want you to know*  
  
*You are the one and I can't let you go*  
  
Usagi sighed. It had been two weeks since the June 30th deadline, and they still hadn't found the right song after days and days of nothing but playing and discarding music. They had taken a three hour break to celebrate her birthday, but still she was tired of this lifestyle. The apartment they four of them shared was filthy and hadn't really had a through cleaning in months. Tearing a package of top ramen opened Usagi threw the noodles into the boiling water. The Lights were in the living room playing music and she had been chosen to make lunch being as she was the best cook between them. . . . which was not a compliment. She could make chicken curry, top ramen and, on really good days, grilled cheese. With a sigh Usagi allowed her mind to wander, and not surprisingly it wandered over to Mamoru. Had he really stopped caring enough not to even send a note to the address? She knew she shouldn't have expected it, but she had still dared to hope. She should have learned by now. Maybe she never would.  
  
*So I told you lies even made you cry *  
  
*Baby I was so wrong *  
  
*Girl I promise you now my love is true*  
  
*This is where my heart belongs*  
  
*Cuz here I am so alone *  
  
*And there's nothing in this world what I can do *  
  
*Until you're back here baby*  
  
*Miss you want you need you so *  
  
*Until you're back here baby, yeah *  
  
*There's a feeling inside I want you to know*  
  
*You are the one and I can't let you go*  
  
  
  
Mamoru was nervous. It had been two weeks since the contest ended and still no winner had been chosen. Had she not gotten his entries? He had sent at least 10 songs. There was no way that she couldn't have gotten at least one. He drove aimlessly around the town. There didn't seem to be a point. There was no way Usagi was coming back over a stupid contest. He shouldn't have dared to hope, he would never learn. Suddenly there was a loud honking of a horn behind him. He glanced back at the driver. What was there problem? He had stopped at a red light. He watched the light blink a few more times before it occurred to him that a blinking red light was the equivalent of a stop sign, and it wasn't going to changed into a green light any time soon. With a blush he looked both ways and then took off. Finally deciding that he was too upset to drive safely he headed to the parking lot beside that park and got out. He was surprised to hear a car beside him. The car was parked and from it emerged a young woman and a young man. The woman had shoulder length green hair and elegant features. She looked like she could be a princess. Her male companion was tall with short cropped sandy blond hair. He had seen them before, but he had no idea where. They seemed to be walking over to him.  
  
"Mourning a lost rabbit?" The young man asked with a smirk. Mamoru glared at them.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"We were once in the service of your princess, and now we have come back. We are here to serve her." The woman explained.  
  
"And to hurt you for the pain you caused her." The man added.  
  
"Haruka-chan, stop it." The young woman elbowed the man. Mamoru noticed that when the 'man' was elbowed in the stomach the shirt seemed to go in just a little too far. It was almost as though he was a she. Mamoru did a double check over the sandy haired on. It could defiantly be a woman too. Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"What are your names?" He asked, almost demanded.  
  
"Why should we answer you?" The sandy haired one sneered. Suddenly their expression softened as though they had seen something behind Mamoru.  
  
"Ruka-chan!! Chiru-chan!!" Shingo's voice came from behind Mamoru. He ran up and hugged the woman and lightly socked the sandy haired one.  
  
"Shingo-chan. It's good to see you. Where's Usa-chan?" The sandy haired one replied socking him back. Shingo turned and glared at Mamoru.  
  
"He ran her off." Shingo said giving Mamoru and accusing glare.  
  
"Shingo you should get away from them. They could be dangerous." Mamoru said ignoring the glare. Even if it hurt to be reminded of the pain he had forced his goddess through he had to protect Shingo, and something told him that these people were not normal.  
  
"Chiba-san they are my cousins. There is nothing dangerous about them." Shingo replied with a glare.  
  
"Nothing that you know about anyway." The sandy haired one replied with a grin. Suddenly they extended their hand and Mamoru took it and gave it a quick shake. "Tenou Haruka." She introduced herself.  
  
'A girl's name.' Mamoru thought. "Chiba Mamoru." He said, as he reached out to shake the woman's hand. She gave him her hand.  
  
"Kaiou Michiru. Hajimemashite Chiba-san." She said with a guarded smile. It seemed to Mamoru that they would both like to murder him, but refrained since Shingo was there.  
  
"I'm sure I'll see you all around sometime soon. Please excuse me." Mamoru said turning to leave.  
  
"Sure turn you back on us. It's what you did to Usagi after all." Shingo called after him.  
  
"I DID NOT . . .  
  
*And I wonder, are you thinking of me*  
  
*Cuz I'm thinking of you*  
  
*And I wonder,*  
  
*Are you ever coming back in my life*  
  
*Cuz here I am so alone*  
  
*And there's nothing in this world I can do*  
  
*Until you're back here baby*  
  
*Miss you want you need you so*  
  
*Until you're back here baby, yeah*  
  
*There's a feeling inside I want you to know*  
  
*You are the one and I can't*  
  
  
  
Usagi listened to the different songs playing in the other room. The discord of the songs was actually funny to listen to. Suddenly all the music stopped and she could hear Seiya murmuring something. Then she started to play something. The music was beautiful. Usagi couldn't hear the lyrics, but the music alone sounded lonely. Seiya finished and there was excited chattering.  
  
"Kousagi!! (Baby bunny, Seiya's new nickname for usagi)" "kimashitte kudasai!! (Come here!!)" Seiya called excitedly. "I found our new song." Seiya played and sang the first verse and the course on the songs which had been titled 'back here.'  
  
"That's beautiful." Usagi replied once Seiya was finished. "It sounds so genuine."  
  
"Yah. This guy sent in like ten songs. They're all really good. I think he just got dumped, 'cuz they're all about heartbreak." Yaten commented looking threw some other sheet music.  
  
"I think we found our winner. What's his name?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ummm. . . Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru.  
  
*Let you go*  
  
  
  
I love cliffhangers. Review or else I'll take three moths to update!! MAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I had too much chocolate. By the way to all the wonderful reviewers out there. The lyrics to the Mariah Carey song are correct; it's just that they are the lyrics to the remixed version, not the original. Sorry for the confusion. Someone also said that they wanted to Starlights to just stay guys. After thinking about it I see no reason why I couldn't just revise the chapters and take out everything about them being girls. Tell me what you think. K? Thanks guys. Longer chapter next time k?  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A girl won't give up on her love!! (Or at least I'll try not to. --;) 


	11. Drive myself Crazy Pt I

Ok this is another one of the songs Mamoru wrote. The Lights are actually performing this song. Hope everyone likes it!! PS to all the flamers out there %*&#$* You. There are better ways to tell someone you don't like there story than saying that it sucks. Special note to Angel From Heaven: Your spelling and grammer suck. This AN was inspired from a flame by someone calling themselves engel4roheaven. I think that means Angel From Heaven, but I'm not sure.  
  
I just own the plot line. Don't sue  
  
Music from My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Drive Myself Crazy  
  
Sung by: N'sync  
  
  
  
"I think we found our winner. What's his name?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ummm. . . Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure turn you back on us. It's what you did to Usagi after all." Shingo called after him.  
  
"I DID NOT . . .  
  
*Lying in your arms*  
  
*So close together*  
  
*Didn't know just what I had*  
  
Usagi's eyes widened to the size of sand dollars. He had written in. He had won. That meant that she would have to go back to Tokyo, and see him again. She shook her head. There might be more that one Mamoru Chiba, who had recently broken up with a girlfriend, and had been caring enough to write at least ten songs. It was possible.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Let me see his picture and bio." Usagi replied. Taiki picked up his picture.  
  
"Oh!! He's cute. Dang it. Whose idea was it to have us masquerade as guys?" Taiki asked glaring at Yaten. "I believe it was yours. Thank you so much. Now I can't make a move."  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me!! You agreed to it, and it was the only logical way to find out princess." Yaten yelled back.  
  
"GIVE ME THE PICTURE AND THE INFO NOW!" Usagi yelled silencing them. Taiki handed Usagi the picture and the information. Usagi glanced over it. "Oh my god." She whispered. Silently she collapsed and buried her head into her knees.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seiya asked putting a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. She looked at the picture. There stood a handsome young man. He had the deepest blue eyes Seiya had ever seen, and silky looking hair, the color of ebony. His bangs fell messily into his eyes, but it just added to his face. He had a strong build, but he didn't look like a body builder, who took way too many steroids. (Think DBZ, sorry if you like it, but they do look like they took too many steroids.) He didn't smile in the picture; in fact his face was expressionless. He looked to be about 23 years old. He looked exactly like their prince.  
  
*Now I toss and turn*  
  
*'Cuz I'm without you*  
  
*How I'm missing you so bad*  
  
  
  
"I didn't just abandon Usagi for no reason! You have no idea why I did what I did, so don't try to judge me." Mamoru replied swinging around. Shingo looked surprised.  
  
"Then why don't you clue us in?" He asked. Mamoru glared at him.  
  
"I did what I did for Usagi's safety. I never stopped loving Usagi, and I never stopped watching after her. Now, leave me alone." Mamoru replied turning around and getting into his car. Shingo wanted to run after Mamoru, to make him pay for all the pain he had put Usagi through, but Haruka held him back.  
  
"Usagi and Mamoru share something that is far beyond your or even our comprehension. Mamoru really did do what he did to save Usagi. She was his princess." Haruka said mysteriously. "We need to go. I'll see you around Shingo-chan." She said suddenly changing her voice from its formerly mystic tone to the happy-go-lucky tone Shingo was used to. With that the strange couple got into Haruka's car and drove off.  
  
*Where was my head?*  
  
*Where was my heard?*  
  
*Now I cry alone in the dark.*  
  
"I can't go back to Tokyo. I can't see him again. I can't do this." Usagi whispered rocking back and forth.  
  
"Daijyobu Usa-chan. We can go back to Japan without you and give the concert. You don't have to see him until you're ready. We'll announce the winner at the next contest. You don't have to worry about it." Yaten offered.  
  
"I don't know. I can't think right now." Usagi replied taking a deep breath.  
  
"Daijyobu Usa-chan. Suwatte. (It's ok Usagi, sit down.) We'll make lunch. You don't have to worry." Taiki replied getting up and going into the kitchen. Usagi sat down, not really caring how bad the food was going to taste.  
  
  
  
*I lie awake*  
  
*I drive myself crazy*  
  
*Drive myself crazy*  
  
*Thinking of you*  
  
*Made a mistake*  
  
*When I let you go baby*  
  
*I drive myself crazy*  
  
*Wanting you they way that I do*  
  
Three weeks later Mamoru sat in front of his TV. They were going to announce the winner today. Mamoru envied whoever was going to win. He wanted Usagi to come back to him so badly it hurt. Finally finding the right channel Mamoru watched as the Three Lights came onto the stage.  
  
Ok everyone. As you know tonight we're gonna announce the winner of our contest, but first we're gonna sing the winner's so on national television. The lead singer announced, stepping back a little. The lights dimmed and the music began to play.  
  
'That music sound vagly familiar.' Mamoru thought. 'weird.' Soon the singer began to sing. Mamoru's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was 'Drive Myself Crazy,' one of the songs he had written. Was he really the winner? Finally the song was finished.  
  
And now, to formally announce our winner, may I present Usagi, of course you all know her as Tsuki no Romansu (A/N This means the moon's romance, but it's also Usagi's stage name.) Seiya stepped out of the way and from behind a curtain stepped Usagi. Mamoru couldn't help but smile to himself. His little bunny had grown more and more beautiful with every second.  
  
As you know the writers of these songs were competing with other writers from all over the world. I figured it would only be fitting to congratulate our winner in his native language. Chiba-san Omedetou!! Ichiban songu raitaa desu!! (Congratulations Mr Mamoru Chiba. You are the number one song writer.) Thank you to everyone who sent in an entry. It was a hard disition, but we knew that one needed to be made. Mamoru Chiba we will be calling you, and that way we can discuss details. Thank you so much everyone.!!  
  
  
  
Ok this is part one!! I finally posted another chapter!! I feel so happy.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai . . . . . even if her friends are matchmakers. 


	12. Drive Myself Crazy Pt II

Ok minna I'm back!!!!!!!! I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I don't want to post a really long chapter than lose it on the computer. Anyway you'll have to bear with me. Sorry.  
  
I don't own anything except the plot line, however if Endy gets bored with Serenity I would gladly take him. If not I'll settle for Dimond ;-P  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Drive Myself Crazy  
  
Sung by: N'sync  
  
  
  
*I was such a fool*  
  
*I couldn't see it*  
  
*Just how good you were to me*  
  
  
  
Mamoru jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. He slowly made his way over to it and picked up. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Konbawa, Chiba Mamorudesuka? (Good evening. Is this Mamoru Chiba?)" Asked a very famlier voice from the other end. Mamoru gasped.  
  
  
  
*You confessed your love*  
  
*Undying devotion*  
  
*I confessed my need*  
  
*To be free*  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed mentally. That was a stupid question. She knew it was Mamoru. She had called that number a million times, but she didn't wasn't to blow her cover.  
  
"Hai. This is Mamoru." Mamoru said form the other line.  
  
"Omedetou!! (Congradualtions!!) You won our lyric writing contest." Usagi said.  
  
"Usako, is that you?" Mamoru asked. "Usako please listen to me. I've missed you so much, you have to come back. Please I need to talk to you. I'm driving myself crazy. I miss you please-"  
  
"YAMETE!!! (STOP IT!!!) Yamete kudasai, Chiba-san. You have me confused with someone else. My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm a singer, and I don't believe we've ever met. I'm sorry, but I'm not your girlfriend." Usagi chocked out almost painfully. It hurt so badly to lie to him.  
  
"Oh. . . . gomennasai. I must have you confused with someone else then." Mamoru said knowing that Usagi was lying.  
  
"I'm going to ask Seiya to take down all your information. Congratulations Chiba-san." Usagi said handing the phone to Seiya, and walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
*and now I'm left*  
  
*With all this pain*  
  
*I've only got*  
  
*Myself to blame*  
  
  
  
Mamoru lay on him bed thinking about the phone call. Why wouldn't Usagi just listen to him? 'Oh maybe because last time you tried to talk to her you called her an idiot.' Replied his sarcastic and painfully realistic side. He turned over on his side, trying to stop his tears from falling. He had to stop crying. He was going to see Usagi in one week. That was when the plane came into Japan. That they would come to the Crown Arcade and perform for five other friends and of course himself. She would have to talk to him then. Then they could work out all their differences and he could take her back into his arms and kiss the breath out of her. He could protect her the right way this time. Make sure that he never hurt her again. They could be together again no matter what.  
  
  
  
*I lay awake*  
  
*I drive myself crazy*  
  
*I drive myself crazy thinking of you*  
  
*Made a mistake when I let you go baby*  
  
*I drive myself crazy*  
  
*Wanting you they way that I do*  
  
  
  
Usagi threw clothes into her bag savagely. They would be leaving for Tokyo tonight. She was scared. She missed Mamoru, but she was terrified that if she was nice to him or listened to him she would collapse back into his arms. Hearing his voice had reawakened emotions she hadn't felt in the longest time. Emotions like loneliness and longing. She would have given the entire world to be with him again, but she was terrified that he would hurt her again. She didn't want to be the kind of girl who begged someone to take them back. She had already played that part and she didn't want to do it again. A knock on her door startled her.  
  
"Can I come in Kousagi?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Sure." Usagi replied looking around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
"The plane leaves tonight. Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.  
  
"Almost. I'm going to get my hair trimmed. I'll meet you all at the airport." Usagi said zipping up her suitcase and walking out the door.  
  
"Ok. 5:30. Don't be late." Seiya replied watching her leave.  
  
  
  
*Why didn't I notice?*  
  
(How much I loved you baby)  
  
*Why didn't I show it?*  
  
(If I had only show you)  
  
*Now if I had the chance*  
  
  
  
Usagi walked onto the private jet the Lights had rented. "Hey guys!" She said waving to the rest of her band mates.  
  
"Hey Us- Oh my god!!" Yaten yelled looking up at Usagi. "What did you do to your hair?!?!?!?!?" Usagi grinned and ran her hand threw her newly cut hair. It was cut into a bob and fell to about her chin. The tips were now a blood red in contrast to the silver color to which her hair had changed the day of her 18th birthday.  
  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
  
"It looks good on you. It's defiantly a change. Good for you Kousagi." Seiya replied.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi replied sitting down and waiting for the plain to take off.  
  
I finally got it out!! Yah!!!!! I hope everyone's enjoying the story. What do ya'll think is gonna happen?  
  
  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!!  
  
Even if her crush is never gonna notice her. 


	13. What I Really Meant To Say

I know, I know it's been forever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: What I Really Meant To Say  
  
Sung by: Cyndi Thomson  
  
  
  
*It took me by surprise*  
  
*When I saw you standing there*  
  
  
  
Usagi looked out the window as the plane landed. Hoards of adoring fans screamed from the behind the railings of the runway. She pulled out a mirror and checked her reflection before getting up and walking out of the plane. She was greeted by the screaming of a thousand fans and flashing cameras. The Lights followed her closely. Usagi surveyed the crowd. Some desperate girls waved signs begging for the Lights to marry them, and boys wolf whistled and cat trying to get her attention. Usagi smiled and blew a kiss in one direction. Cheers arose from the crowd and some of the boys tried to push farther forward. Usagi shook her head mentally wondering why boys had never noticed her like this before. Usagi's eyes scanned the area hoping to see a families face. She found one.  
  
  
  
*Close enough to touch*  
  
*Breathing the same air*  
  
  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi stepped off the plane, gracefully walking down the steep steps. She had changed a lot. Her hair had become silver, as though it were bathed in moonlight. She had cut it now, and the tips were a blood red. She had grown taller and her body had developed. She now had an even more perfect hour glass shape. Overall she looked good. She smiled and waved at the crowd, but Mamoru knew Usagi well enough to know that she wasn't really happy. She looked tired. He could spot if even from this distance.  
  
He heard the boys wolf whistling and cat calling. He wanted to murder them all. She should be his. He missed the days when he could walk down the street with his arm around her waist and glare at all the boys who Usagi never seemed to notice. Back then she had been his to protect. He was not only Chiba Mamoru (literally 'protector of earth'), but also Usagino Mamoru (Literally 'Usagi's protector'). Shaking his head he pushed farther forward hoping to be noticed by Usagi. She seemed to be scanning the crowd. Suddenly her eyes locked on him.  
  
  
  
*You asked me how I'd been*  
  
  
  
Usagi spotted Mamoru and her heart took control over her mind. She started to walk toward him. The crowd went silent. She arrived at her destination. They were so close she could feel their breath mingling. The silence was deafening.  
  
  
  
*I guess that's when I smiled and said 'just fine'*  
  
  
  
Mamoru watched her come toward him, as though she were in a trance. She was so close to him. She had grown a good ten inches which put her eyes even with his nose. If he just bent down a little he could kiss her. She looked up at him and their breath mingled. 'I should say something.' His mind screamed.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked.  
  
  
  
*Oh but baby I was lying*  
  
  
  
'How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN!?!? It's been a living hell without you. I miss you so much. Please stop standing there, take me and kiss the life out of me!'  
  
"Just fine." Usagi replied despite the thoughts screaming through her mind.  
  
  
  
*What I really meant to say*  
  
*Is I'm dying here inside*  
  
*And I miss you more each day*  
  
*There's not a night I haven't cried*  
  
*And, baby, here's the truth:*  
  
*I'm still in love with you*  
  
*Yeah, That's what I really meant to say*  
  
  
  
Mamoru didn't know whether to be happy or crushed. She was doing well. She was happy, but she was doing all this without him. He was left totally out of the loop. She didn't need him anymore. He wanted so badly to pull her close to him and kiss her, but instead he bent down and quickly pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"I'm glad." He lied. "I'll see you soon." With that he pushed his way through the bewildered crowd and disappeared into the building.  
  
*And as you walked away*  
  
*The echo of my words*  
  
*Cut just like a knife*  
  
*Cut so deep it hurt*  
  
  
  
Seiya watched the encounter between Usagi and their prince. Why did Usagi have to hang on so tightly to her pride? Everyone knew that they loved each other. Why couldn't she have at least have mentioned that she had missed seeing him around. Something casual would have done. This was going to be a very long month.  
  
  
  
*I held back the tears*  
  
*Held onto my pride and watched you go*  
  
*I wonder if you'll every know*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears pooled in Usagi's eyes. She wanted to run after him, to tell him she loved him. But pride held her back. She wouldn't- couldn't be the one to kiss his feet and beg him to take her back. She had already done that once and she refused to do it again. With a sigh she proceeded to the waiting limo and climbed in, followed by the Lights. With that they drove off leaving a confused by excited crowd and reporters who were gonna have some fun with this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
*What I really meant to say*  
  
*Is I'm dying here inside*  
  
*And I miss you more each day*  
  
*There's not a night I haven't cried*  
  
*And, baby, here's the truth:*  
  
*I'm still in love with you*  
  
  
  
Mamoru plopped onto his couch. He was miserable. Usagi just didn't need him anymore. He had no purpose anymore. He didn't need to be on this earth. He should just crawl away and hide in a little corner with pictures of his Usako. The phone rang awakening him from his private pity party.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." Mamoru answered. A long silence, then  
  
"Hi. Mamoru-san, its Usagi."  
  
  
  
*What I really meant to say*  
  
*Is I'm really not that strong*  
  
*No matter how I try*  
  
*I'm still holding on*  
  
*And here's the honest truth*  
  
*I'm still in love with you*  
  
  
  
Usagi lay in bed tossing and turning. Jet lag had set in and the little incident with Mamoru hadn't helped at all. A scream came from her lips. This wasn't fair. Why should she suffer after all this time? He didn't love her anymore. He couldn't, their link had gone dormant. So why did she still have to love him?  
  
"Kousagi, why don't you just call him and work out all your differences that way?" Seiya said from outside the door. Evidently he had heard the scream.  
  
"Seiya-kun that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard I mean . . . . . hey, I know! I'll call him. That way we can work out all our differences!!" Usagi screamed. Seiya sweat dropped. That poor girl wasn't making any sense at all.  
  
Usagi grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Two rings and then an answer. Moshi Moshi Mamoru said from the other line. 'Oh shoot. What am I supposed to say?! Think, think, think, think, think . . . . Oh I got it!'  
  
"Hi. Mamoru-san, its Usagi. Anouuuu I was just calling to say that ummmm I can't wait to ummm give that concert. I just wanted to make sure that you still want it given at the arcade." Usagi stammered. 'You weren't supposed to say that. You were supposed to ask him to meet you so that you could work out your differences.'  
  
  
  
*Yeah*  
  
*That's what I really meant to say*  
  
*That's what I really meant to say*  
  
*That's what I really meant to say*  
  
  
  
Mamoru blinked in surprise. He'd hopped that her call would be more personal, but this was alright. He could ask her if she still felt for him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, but listen. I was wondering if you still ummm . . . how do I put this . . . . . cared for me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
What do you think; I'm just your little fan club? I don't give about you. I'm doing this concert just because I have to. You happened to be a good songwriter, so you were chosen, but it has nothing to do with what we used to have. Usagi yelled into the phone. 'Xeay on the upidsay.(Pig Latin for ex on the stupid)' Usagi thought.  
  
Mamoru was taken back. He hadn't expected her to just fall back into his arms- though he had wished- but he hadn't expected to be rejected with such force. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Sorry for myself I guess. I will always love you no matter what you say to me. Remember that." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
Another Cliffy!!!!!! Mwahahahahaahah! If I get lot's of reviews I might get another chapter out soon, but if not I'll make you wait for months and months.  
  
  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
Although she might just get a new one. 


	14. Out of My Heart

I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!! I hope ya'll like this chapter. Thank you to JadesRose for the correction on the Nix on the Stupid. I had no idea, but I'll know for the future.  
  
I don't own anything, but I will pay everything I have if Naoko-sama will give me the rights to Endymion.  
  
  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Out of my Heart  
  
Sung by: BBmak  
  
  
  
*I feel fine*  
  
*Now the rain has gone and the sun has come to shine*  
  
*Nothing can get me down today*  
  
*Head over heels*  
  
*Got my mind made up as I'm driving through the fields*  
  
*Nothing can get me down again*  
  
  
  
Mamoru sat perched in the tall tree outside the hotel Usagi was staying in. He watched Usagi come in and sit down at a desk. She wrote in a note book for about half an hour, and then seemed to decide that it was time for her to go to bed. Mamoru glanced at their pocket watch. It was a little past one in the morning. Usagi must be suffering from Jet Lag. He reasoned. As he continued to watch Usagi she went on getting ready for bed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she pulled her shirt off over her head and unhooked the latch to her bra. Mamoru nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. He had forgotten that she would probably be getting into Pajamas. Shaking his head to try and keep the image out of grasp of the hentai muse in his mind he resettled himself. Usagi looked around her room, then climbed into bed and turned out her reading lamp.  
  
  
  
*Catch me if you can*  
  
*I've gotta make a getaway*  
  
  
  
Usagi returned to her room having eaten a little midnight snack, namely a whole pint of chocolate ice cream. Sitting down to finish writing her thoughts about the conversation that she had just had with Mamoru she felt someone watching her. She looked around, but there was no one in sight. ' Great, now I'm paranoid.' Usagi thought irritably. Finally finishing her writing Usagi went to get ready for bed. Once she was finished she took one last look around the room then crawled into bed. Turning out her light she lay dozing for a while. Sometime during the next half hour she must have fallen asleep, because soon she heard the window creak open and in came a tall man clad in tuxedo.  
  
  
  
*As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams*  
  
*And in my mind you're with me once again*  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
*And inside my heart there's a place for you*  
  
*And in my mind I'm with you once again*  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
  
  
Mamoru watched Usagi fall asleep. After about a half hour, once he was sure she was asleep, he crept into her room through the window. As he walked over Usagi sat up in bed.  
  
"Hi Mamo-chan." She purred seductively.  
  
  
  
*Chasing the sun*  
  
*Tryin' to get away*  
  
*From the rain that's gonna come*  
  
*Hope I make it all the way*  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up seeing her dream lover come in through the window. She smiled at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"Why are you playing dumb now? You come here every night in my dreams." She paused and looked down at her attire. "Strange. Usually in my dreams I'm in lingerie, but no matter. Come here. Let's get started. I wanna finish the dream before morning." She said smiling.  
  
  
  
*I'm lost in a crowd*  
  
*Tryin' to find my way*  
  
*But the rain keeps fallin' down*  
  
*Doesn't matter anyway*  
  
  
  
Mamoru was shock and completely confused. Did Usagi think she was dreaming? And if so what had she been dreaming about? A naughty thought flashed across his mind, but he knew he couldn't take advantage of her like this. With a sigh he started to back away from her. If he was lucky she wouldn't remember this incident by the next morning.  
  
  
  
*Catch me if you can*  
  
*I've gotta make a getaway*  
  
  
  
Usagi waited for Mamoru to come over to her. Why was he just standing there? Suddenly he seemed to come to a decision, and then he started to back away from her. What was going on with him today? She shook her head and just got out of bed. She walked over and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to her bed and lay down, pulling him down on top of her. Her arms snaked around his neck and she started to pull his head down to kiss her.  
  
  
  
*As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams*  
  
*And in my mind you're with me once again*  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
*And inside my heart there's a place for you*  
  
*And in my mind I'm with you once again*  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
  
  
Mamoru was in shock. He had never known Usagi to be so insistent, but then again he she had never thought that he was a mere dream. She started to pull him down on top of her. He should pull away, but Kami knew he wanted her. 'self control. Remember self control.' He chanted him his head. Oh god, she was kissing him, hard and fast. He could feel himself responding to her. She was taking off his shirt. No!! This wasn't right. They couldn't do this. This was for their wedding night, not now when she thought he was just a dream. Using the last of his self control Mamoru pulled away from Usagi.  
  
  
  
*Take a look at the sky*  
  
*Feel the sunshine*  
  
*In your heart*  
  
*In your head*  
  
*In your own time*  
  
  
  
Usagi was confused. Why was he pulling away? She looked up at him with questioning eyes. He simply shook his head no.  
  
"Not tonight Usako. Tomorrow night, look forward to it, but not tonight." Usagi nodded slightly confused.  
  
"Alright, but will you stay with me until I move onto a different dream. Please don't be mad at me for what I said to your really self. I didn't know how to tell him- you that I love you so much, and that my heart is going to burst if I can't be with him again." Usagi pleaded.  
  
"It's ok Baby Bunny. I still love you." Mamoru replied laying down next to her. With that they drifted into a real sleep.  
  
  
  
*As the sun goes down, wakin' up my dreams*  
  
*And in my mind you're with me once again*  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
*And inside my heart there's a place for you*  
  
*And in my mind I'm with you once again*  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
  
  
Mamoru awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. Getting up silently he left out the window with a flutter of his cape.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
*Out of my heart, into your head*  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning feeling sleepy, but happy. She looked around her room, but something seemed different. She remembered her strange dream with Mamoru about Mamoru from the night before. She missed him so much she could smell him. Suddenly she sat up and looked at her opened window. Looking at the indent on the pillow a thought occurred to her. It had been real.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!!!!! Lots of reviews equals new chapter.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!! 


	15. Have You Ever?

Thank you for all the reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside; then again it could be mold.  
  
I'd love to say I owned something, but I can't honestly do that.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Have You Ever  
  
Sung by: Brandy  
  
*~*~*  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much?  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed someone so bad?  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words?  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
'Kuso, Kuso Shimatta. Kamaisamawawatashigadaikiraine!' Usagi cursed looking around her room. What was she going to do?! Mamoru was probably laughing his head off right now as he snuggled with a real girlfriend. 'Bakayaro! How could you to that to yourself?!' Usagi stomped around her room. A knock on her door shook Usagi from her thoughts.  
  
"Come in," she barked. Seiya stepped cautiously in.  
  
"I was coming in to see that you were ready for the rehearsal at the arcade today. We have to go to practice in half in hour." Seiya said.  
  
"Practice? Shimatta! The performance is tomorrow! I must have been a murderer in a past life, 'cuz this one defiantly sucks!" Usagi yelled. Suddenly turning back to Seiya she nodded. "Yah, I'll be ready." Seiya frowned at her odd mood swings, but decided it would be better not to ask. He silently closed the door and backed out of the room, leaving and hysterical Usagi.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?  
  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever searched for the words to get to their heart?  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mamoru sat in the arcade sipping dark black coffee, and smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling? I haven't seen you do that in ages?" Motoki asked looking worried.  
  
"Just something that happened with Usako last night." Mamoru replied absently. Motoki who had just taken a sip of water chocked.  
  
"Care to tell me precisely what happened?" He asked eyes unnaturally large with surprise. Mamoru looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"We talked. Why do you care so much? Is it really that surprising that we talked?"  
  
"Is that *all* you did?" Motoki asked. Mamoru flushed at the memory of Usagi kissing him.  
  
"Of course." Mamoru replied. However the blush didn't go unnoticed by his friend.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, you didn't?! You and Usagi? Then you made up? Oh my god. You had better be careful with my Imouto. If you dump her *now* I'll have to kneecap you. Oh my god. I'll have to call all the girls. They'll be so happy." He ran over to the phone and immediately began to dial Makoto's number. Mamoru blinked.  
  
'what in kami's name was he smoking?' Suddenly he realized what Motoki must have thought he and Usagi had done.  
  
"Toki-kun. Matte. I think you misunderstood me. Usagi and I didn't do *that,* actually we haven't made up at all." Mamoru called his friend back over. Motoki put the phone down.  
  
"You didn't? that's too bad. I'm sorry." He said coming back over and sitting back down. There was an uneasy silence. "You know what I've been thinking? I bet you could try playing the jealously game with Usagi. I know she still cares about you, but right now she doesn't feel the need to tell you how she feels 'cuz there's no threat. Get someone to pose as your girlfriend, and then Usagi will get jealous and have to confess to you. I bet Rei would do it!" Motoki said brightening suddenly. Without waiting for Mamoru's response he ran over to the phone, leaving a shell shocked Mamoru.  
  
'I guess I'm committed now.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much?  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad?  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words?  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever?  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Usagi walked in through the sliding glass doors and glared at the familiar chime of the bells. They were just a little too happy for her right now. She walked over to the counter behind which Motoki stood drying a glass. She smiled suddenly and ran over to Motoki, she had missed her friends.  
  
"Toki-kun!" She called. He looked up and immediately his face brightened.  
  
"Usa-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages. Oh my god, how could you take off like that? We were so scared. Please don't ever do that to us again. How has life been treating you?" He paused for a breath.  
  
"Toki-kun I promise not to do it again. Chiba-san and I have already broken up, I don't think he'd dump me again just for kicks." She replied smiling. "I missed you all so much. How have you been?"  
  
"We've all been doing pretty well, even him." Motoki inclined his head toward the young man in the corner, which Usagi hadn't noticed. "He just got a new girlfriend." Usagi swallowed hard. She had been right. Mamoru did have a new girlfriend. He had forgotten her. She bit back the tears which suddenly threatened to spill.  
  
"Omedetou Chiba-san. I hope our very happy with her." Usagi replied once she had found her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Have you ever found that one  
  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
  
You'd do anything to look into her eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to?  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed you eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mamoru was mildly surprised. Usagi didn't even look phased when Motoki said he had a new girlfriend. She must have really truly forgotten him. He didn't notice that another person had come back into their corner until he felt a pair of arms rap seductively around his waist. He jumped slightly and came face-to-face with Rei. He was shocked at her behavior until she winked at him. He then remembered the plan.  
  
"Hey honey. How are you doing?" Rei asked peering up at him with huge eyes. Mamoru Looked toward Motoki desperately. He had never really gotten used to talking used to girlfriends other than Usagi. Motoki looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I'm good. How are you? He replied lowering his head to Rei's ear. "What in Kami's name am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to talk to girlfriends other that Usako." He whispered desperately. Rei pretended to look please at something he had said.  
  
"Just pretend that I'm her. You know that I want to help you out, but I can't do everything for you!" She whispered back exasperatedly.  
  
"Alright. I'll try." Mamoru replied.  
  
*~*~*  
  
What I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What I gotta do to your heart  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you into my world  
  
'Coz baby I can't sleep  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Rei glanced over to Usagi wanting to see her reaction. After all the whole point of this exercise was to make Usagi jealous so that she would confess the way she really felt toward Mamoru. She was surprised to see Usagi's eyes tearing.  
  
"Usa-chan! How are you? I missed you so much. Oh my god, so have the girls, and your family! Oh my god you have to talk to your mother and Chibi Usa. None of us took your leaving very well, but I think they were some of the people who it hit the hardest." Rei said jumping from Mamoru's arms to Usagi. Rei threw her arms around Usagi.  
  
"Sumimasen Hino-san (Excuse me Ms. Hino) I have something to do." Usagi replied pushing past her friend. With that she left the arcade.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much?  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad?  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words?  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usagi was shocked. How could Rei do this to her? She had thought that they were friends. She didn't think that friends back stabbed each other so easily. She gently pulled her knees toward her body and rested her head upon them. Tears streamed down her face. How could this happen? Now she would never be able to admit to Mamoru that she still loved him.  
  
"Sumimasen." A male's voice intruded Usagi's thoughts. "I can't stand to see someone as beautiful as you crying. What's wrong Koneko?" Usagi looked up shocked that a stranger would speak to her so kindly. There stood a man who looked to be about 28. He smiled at her and offered a hand to help her up. Usagi looked him up and down. He had longish white hair and purple eyes. He was handsome. Gently Usagi took his hand and he smiled wider. "You must be Usagi Tsukino. There's no way there is more than one woman in this world as beautiful as she." Usagi blushed. "I'm Daiyamondo (Dimond spelled the way it would be in katakana)."  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
By the way Usagi referred to Rei and Mamoru by their last names. In Japanese that is formal, and she was basically saying that they were no longer her friends and it was a purely business relationship.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!! 


	16. Hell Wit Ya

Hey minna. Sorry the last chapter wasn't one of my best, but I wanted to get the chapter out since it had been a while. Hope this one's better.  
  
I don't own anything, but you all knew that.  
  
Music from My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Hell Wit Ya  
  
Sung by: Pink  
*~*~*  
  
What is this  
  
I heard you got a new miss  
  
We just broke up so you know that I'm pissed  
  
They say you're faithful I don't believe that shhhh...  
  
Oh no, oh no  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usagi ran down the street toward the hotel she was staying in. Sprinting to the elevator she punched the up button. As soon as the doors opened she charged in, and bumped straight into Seiya.  
  
"Seiya-kun do you think that you and the guys could learn a song in one day if I were to give you the music?" She asked. Seiya looked surprised.  
  
"We could. Do you want to perform it tomorrow? What happened?" Sieya asked suddenly realizing that something must have happened with Mamoru.  
  
"It would be great if we could perform it tomorrow. I don't really wanna talk about what happened. Thank you so much for understanding Seiya." Usagi said about to hop off the elevator as it had come to her floor.  
  
"Matte! I need the music to practice." Seiya said, holding Usagi by the wrist.  
  
"I still have to write it." Usagi replied wriggling away and scampering off to her room. Seiya stood in the elevator and just shook his head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Oh I tried to act like I didn't care  
  
But it doesn't seem fair you're so good to her  
  
And I tried to pretend I didn't see all those things that you do, you couldn't do for me  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat at her desk scribbling notes and lyrics down on a sheet of paper. Finally holding her work up to inspect it she read over her writing and took the paper over to her keyboard. Making sure all the notes fit together she wrote up her final draft. Running out of her room and down the hall she pounded on Taiki's door. She heard a mumbled 'just a minute' then the door opened. Usagi shoved her music into Taiki's face. Giving him a second to review the music, she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Can you learn this by the performance tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, I think I can. You sound ticked. You alright, something you wanna talk about?" yaten asked looking over the lyrics. Usagi simply shook her head. "Alright. Just don't pull a Lizzy Bordan on us." Yaten replied looking proud to have remembered a historical figure's name.  
  
"Yaten-kun Lizzy Bordan murdered her parents with an ax. You aren't my parents so you have nothing to worry about." Usagi replied smiling.  
  
"She did? I thought that was Katherine the Great." He said looking confused. Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
"they even have a cute little song so that baka like you can remember it! You know 'Lizzy Bordon took an ax, gave her mother 40 wacks. When she saw what she had done, she gave her father 41." Usagi said laughing.  
  
"Oh. Anyway. I better start practicing." He said turning around and heading back into his room. Usagi shook her head and walked over to Taiki's room.  
~*~*~  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
Now ya got another girl in your life, givin her love all day and night  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
~*~*~*  
Ikuko looked out the window as she shaped the rice into balls and raped them in nori. Where could her baby girl be? Everyday of her life she missed her. It seemed like ages since she had seen her. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked across the small kitchen to check on the misoshizu. She heard a knock at the door. Chibi Usa must have forgotten her key, or Shingo was coming home for a surprise visit.  
  
"Matte ne!" She called to whoever was at the door. Drying her hands on a dish towel she answered the door. There stood a tall and beautiful young lady. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and he shoulder length silvery hair. The tips of her hair were died a blood red and she wore a blood red crop top with tight jeans and a jean jacked. Ikuko looked into her eyes. . . blue, blue as the ocean. Then she knew. "Usa-chan!" She gasped reaching out to hug her baby girl.  
  
"Ma Ma (Japanese spelling). I missed you so much." Usagi cried falling into her mother's arms. Ikuko hugged her daughter as tightly as she could, fearing that if she let go she would lose her child again. Suddenly she pulled away.  
  
"I have to get your father. You must stay for dinner. Please Usa- chan." She said guiding her daughter into the living room. "Kenji!! Come down here there's someone I want you to meet."  
~*~*~*  
  
So I hear, I've met the wench before  
  
(yeah I remember that time we went to Pizza Hut and you told me she was your cousin)  
  
I hear you learned to open doors  
  
(so when did you become such a damn gentleman)  
  
~*~*~*~*  
Usagi sat down on the couch. Still the same fluffy couch the she had played video games and avoided homework on. She had even stolen a few kisses with Mamoru, when her father wasn't looking. Once they had almost . . . Why was it that she always had to start thinking of him?! This wasn't fair. She had a new boyfriend now and she was perfectly happy with him. Diamond treated her like a princess, so why couldn't she forget Mamoru? Usagi watched her father come sown the stairs. Both of her parents had aged beyond their years, probably from worrying about her. She wished she hadn't caused her family so much pain, but she wasn't able to stand it when Mamoru dumped her. Shaking her head she stood up and faced her father.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, as though he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Pa Pa. It's me." Usagi said nervous.  
  
"Usa-chan." He ran over to hug Usagi. "Usagi-chan. Where did you go?" He asked.  
  
"Amerikaniikimashita. ( went to America) I became a singer." Usagi replied. Kenji nodded numbly.  
  
"We have all your CDs. Oh my god. Usa-chan, I missed you so much."  
  
"I know Pa Pa. I'm so sorry. I won't leave without telling you again. I love you both."  
~*~*~*  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
Now ya got another girl in your life, givin her love all day and night  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
~*~*~*  
Rei looked at Mamoru. "I think she took it well, not." Rei said glaring at both Motoki and Mamoru.  
  
"She looked so hurt. Oh my god I screwed up again." Mamoru cried letting his head hit the table with a loud 'thud.'  
  
"Don't worry Mamoru. She's giving the concert here tonight. You'll have another chance then." Motoki replied trying to cheer up his depressed friend.  
  
Oh I tried to act like I didn't care  
  
But it doesn't seem fair you're so good to her  
  
And I tried to pretend I didn't see all those things that you do, you couldn't do for me  
*~*~*~*  
  
What does she do to you  
  
To make you give her everything like you never did for me  
  
Call it jealousy, but it's killin me  
  
Cuz all the time that you were mine, you didn't treat me right  
  
No no, no you didn't treat me right, no no no  
  
*~*~*~*  
The lights flaired up. Usagi stood in the center of the stage and the music began. And she began to sing:  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right  
  
Now ya got another girl in your life, givin her love all day and night  
  
I was in love wit ya  
  
But the hell wit ya cuz you didn't wanna treat me right"  
  
Usagi began to sing and Mamoru's mouth fell opened. She was pissed.  
  
Hope everyone liked it.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!! 


	17. Mirror Mirror

Thank you to all of those who reviewed. As I've stated before it makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Sorry it took me so long to get out.  
  
I wish I could honestly say that I owned even a tiny piece of BSSM, but I can't do that. I do however own the plot, so don't even think of ripping it off.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Mirror, Mirror  
  
Sung by: M2M  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kinds of things I said last night  
  
~*~*~*~  
Mamoru walked up to the stage. He had never heard Usagi sound so mad. He and Rei had gone too far in trying to make her jealous. Now he had to make it up to her. Why did he have to be so stupid?  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'  
  
Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Let's all give a big thank you to Chiba Mamoru-san without his song none of us would be here." Usagi said forgetting her personal problems with the man and becoming the entertainer that everyone loved. "The next song I have was written by our very own Chiba-san, so let's give him a big round of applause!" She said spotting Mamoru making his way to the stage she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the stage. Mamoru looked slightly surprised and jumped at her touch. The spark had not gone unnoticed by Usagi either.  
  
Suddenly she dropped to her knees, shivering. Her senses were assaulted with thousands more emotions for just a moment. She had felt it again. She had seen the world through their link for just one moment, then it was gone, but it had been more than enough to thoroughly shock Usagi.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Why did I let you walk away?  
  
When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry?'  
  
I let my pride get in the way  
  
And In the heat of the moment I must obey  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
~*~*~*~  
Mamoru jumped as Usagi touched him. He hadn't expected to feel her touch again, and it was like water to a dry sponge. He had known that this was his chance. Concentrating as hard as he could he had tried desperately to reopen their link. Something must have reached Usagi, because she dropped to her knees and started to shiver. Cautiously kneeling down Mamoru placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. She shot up and glared at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What did you just do to me?"  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'  
  
Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~*~*~  
Could it be true? Had Usagi felt love? In the moment that their link had been active, could she have felt Mamoru's love for her? This wasn't fair! Usagi had finally found a wonderful man who adored her. She was supposed to love Diamond, and now Mamoru thought he could just waltz back into her life and turn it upside-down?! This just wasn't fair. Usagi glared furiously up at Mamoru. She didn't understand why she was so furious with Mamoru, but she was, and she was going to let him know.  
  
"What did you do to me?" She asked coldly. The rest of the occupants in the room held their breath. This was not going well.  
  
"I think I reactivated our link for just a second. Usagi please listen to me. I love you so much. Rei and I aren't going out. I just said that to make you jealous in hopes that you might say that you still had some feelings for me. You have to understand before you nobody had ever loved me, an-"  
  
"Mamoru, I know you are nobody's fool, but perhaps someday someone will take pity and adopt you." Usagi said, but immediately she wished she hadn't. She gasped, covering her mouth, and wishing she could take back everything. "Mamoru-san, I, I'm so-" She was cut off when she felt his mouth on hers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If only wishes could be dreams  
  
And all my dreams could come true  
  
There would be two of us standing her in front of you  
  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
  
Bring back my baby, my baby for me  
  
~*~*~*~  
Mamoru heard Usagi's words. They cut deeper than anything in the world. Usagi had known that his most sensitive thing was the fact that he was never adopted. How could his sweet Usako have said something like that? She truly hated him. His eyes began to tear. Now he knew. He had to let her go. Swinging around he claimed her lips one last time. He felt her kiss him back, probably out of pity. That was probably the only reason she had dated him in the first place. He pulled back and turned away. He couldn't face her anymore. Her heard Usagi call his name.  
  
"Gomen nasai Usako. I won't do that again. I just wanted to kiss you one last time. This is it. I get it now; I should have known earlier that you hated me. I'm so sorry, but it won't happen again. I give up now, you can have fun. Forget about me, and continue you life. Kiotsukete, aishiteru Usako. (Take care, I love you Usako)" With that he jumped off the stage and walked away, out of the arcade doors and out of Usagi's life.  
AN: THE END . . . don't believe me?! Good, I couldn't do that to poor Mamo-chan, so on with the story.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'  
  
Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~*~*~  
Usagi was in a state of shock. Mamoru was giving up on her?! This couldn't happen she still loved him! 'AISHITERU MAMO-CHAN!' She thought praying the he would hear. She blinked, wait a minute! Since when did she love him?! She was supposed to be in love with Diamond, but she wasn't.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else watched Usagi's rapid facial expression changes. She appeared to be in a state of shock. Cautiously, Minako walked over and waved her and in front of Usagi's face. "Usa-chan?" She called.  
  
"I've got to find Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled jumping up and running out of the arcade doors.  
  
"So who wants to place a pool on how long it takes for the two of them to get back together?" Minako asked watching the sliding glass doors through which Usagi had just exited.  
  
"I suppose that makes me the judge." Luna muttered, sighing and jumping off Ami's shoulder to follow Usagi and Mamoru.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'  
  
Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me  
  
~*~*~*~  
Usagi ran through the streets of Tokyo trying to find Mamoru, turning and running into the rose gardens of the park. "MAMO-CHAN? DOKONIIMASUKA? (MAMO-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?)"  
  
"Usagi-chan?! It sounds like you're pretty friendly with this Mamo guy." Usagi whirled around to see Diamond.  
  
"Oh my god! Diamond-san gomen nasai. I'm so sorry, but I can't go out with you anymore. I just realized, I never really stopped loving my ex. I'm so sorry, but it's not fair for either of us for me to lead you on. I'm so sorry." Usagi apologized.  
  
"Chigaimasu (your wrong!)! I'm not giving you up princess. You will be mine." Diamond replied, his cool demeanor fading into an expression of anger. His purple aura flashed.  
  
"Oh my god. Prince Diamond. It's you!" Usagi replied taking up a defensive stance.  
  
"You finally figured it out little princess. Too bad your too late. With that he lunged forward and grabbed Usagi. She fought for all she was worth, but his physical strength overpowered her slight form.  
  
"Mamo-chan tsukete o kudasai!!" Usagi called.  
~*~*~*~  
Mamoru could hear Usagi calling for him, but he couldn't face her now. He watched as a good looking young man came up behind her. She spun around and appeared to be apologizing to him. He must be her boyfriend, but why did he look so familiar. All of a sudden it clicked. "Diamond." Mamoru growled the name. Serenity had been betrothed to Diamond when they met, but after allegations that Diamond had raped another girl the betrothal was broken. Diamond had been furious and had vowed that he would have her. Shortly afterward Serenity had run away from the palace and Diamond had caught her. He attempted to rape her, but Endymion had found them in time and had killed Diamond. Mamoru saw Diamond catch Usagi, he heard Usagi cry for help. She had called his name. Mamoru jumped out from his hiding place and caught Usagi's hand before Diamond could teleport. "Diamond." Mamoru spat out the name as though it was poison.  
  
"Endymion. How nice to see you again." Diamond sneered.  
  
"I was taught never to lie." Mamoru replied glaring. "Give Usako back."  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi called her eyes tearing. She could feel Diamond pulling them apart. She could feel her grip on Mamoru's hand slipping. Mamoru looked up at her. He hated seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Usako, I'll get you out of this. Aishiteru." Mamoru replied trying to kick Diamond. Diamond dodged and threw Usagi off to the side. Usagi spotted her chance to escape and tried to run only to realize that she couldn't move. Diamond had cast a spell on her, it didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Mamoru jumped at Diamond attempting to punch him. Diamond dodged every attack, gathering his strength he blasted Mamoru. Mamoru dropped to his knees. Pain rushed through him. Grabbing Usagi he made his escape.  
  
"Iie!! Mamochan! Aishiteru." Usagi cried as she felt his pain rush through her body as their link flared to life. "Mamo-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru dropped to his knees. Luna ran up to him. "What happened?!" She asked looking around, confused.  
  
"I lost Usako again. I lost her Luna. I'm going to get her back." With that he got up and made his way to the spot where Diamond had disappeared. Luna called the rest of the girls. "Luna-san who do I get to Diamond?" Mamoru asked after a minute of thinking.  
  
"Wakarimasen (I don't know)." Luna replied.  
  
"We are here to serve your majesty." Mamoru looked up surprised to hear newcomer's voices. There stood the girls calling themselves Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Take me to Diamond's palace." Mamoru replied transforming.  
  
"Mamoru-san, we have to wait for the girls." Luna begged.  
  
"Now." Mamoru ordered.  
  
"As you wish." Replied Neptune and Uranus as they bowed.  
That's it for this chapter. I just love cliffys. More reviews means that I get inspired and I post another chapter sooner.  
  
Koisuru Otome Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden Won't Give Up On Her Love!! 


	18. Bring Me To Life pt I

Hey minna! I hope you all are doing well. I'm sorry to inform you that new chapters may be even slower in coming since I'm now seriously working on another story called Mimi o Sumaseba. Review me and tell me what you think!!  
  
I don't own BSSM, but you all knew that  
  
Music From my Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Bring Me To Life  
  
Sung by: Evanescence  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors.  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi awoke with a pounding headache. Groaning she sat up. The entire room was pitch black. Suddenly afraid, Usagi looked around frantically trying to figure out where she was. She couldn't remember anything after giving a concert somewhere. Shivering Usagi curled into a ball and began to cry softly to herself. She felt weak and lightheaded and really all she wanted to do was be back in Endymion's arms.  
  
"So your awake princess." A mans voice called. There was a snap and the room was illuminated by the soft glow of candles. There stood Prince Diamond. Usagi jumped to her feet intending to fight, but immediately wished she hadn't. Prince Diamond watched as the young princess fell to the ground. "Don't do that sweet, your body isn't used to the atmosphere on this planet." Usagi glared up at the prince with absolute hate in her eyes.  
  
"I hate you." She stated as she again tried to rise.  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that out of you princess. You always had a reputation for having a fiery spirit and temper. I just hope you bring the same fire to bed." He said his eyes clouding over with lust.  
  
"I would rather die." Usagi spat out.  
  
"That can be arranged. But I think that you will feel differently about me once I'm through with you." He said smiling and walking over to Usagi. Usagi pulled away feeling like a mouse caught in a trap. Diamond simply smiled his flawless smile and picked Usagi up carrying her princess style and placed her onto her bed. Usagi looked up in his eyes and saw the unmistakable lust. Silently praying that Selene would save her Usagi shook her head. Diamond smiled wider and leaned down to kiss her. Usagi let out a sob as she felt Diamond tear off her shirt. The entire palace could hear Usagi's anguished cries and grimaced at the pain Diamond was putting her through.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tuxedo Kamen waited impatiently as Uranus and Neptune conjured up a large porthole. Something was terribly wrong with Usako. He could feel fear and pain building through their link. Suddenly pain flooded through him like nothing else he had ever experienced and he collapsed to his knees. He knew that this time he had been too late to save her.  
  
I know this is really short, I'm sorry, but this is a good stopping spot. More reviews= new chapters.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A maiden in love won't lose!! 


	19. Bring Me To Life pt II

Ok Minna, next chapter. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
You all know I don't own BSSM, so I'm wondering why I even have to say it.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring Me To Life part II  
  
Safire stood in front of his older brother. "Why did you have to do that?" He demanded, referring to the way his brother had treated their captive princess.  
  
"Why shouldn't I have? She is my captive to do with as I please, besides you know that that's the fastest way to activate the dark energy I placed inside her." Diamond replied.  
  
"You don't understand, you slowed it down. The energy had already started to spread throughout her body. Why else would she have said such hateful things to the man she loved?"  
  
"She doesn't love him; she's always been in love with me. She's just infatuated with him." Diamond replied rising from his throne.  
  
"A 1,000 year infatuation, not bad." Safir muttered. Receiving a glare from his brother he changed the subject. "Anyway, now the problem is she has bad feelings toward you. Before she was upset with Endymion for dumping her and we could have played off that negative energy. But now, she hates you far more than she could ever hate Endymion. If you could have just kept your weapon in it's sheath for two more hour-" Safir was cut off as Diamond blasted into the nearest wall.  
  
"Don't speak to me in such a disrespectful manner. You seem to forget that I am the ruler of this planet and I make decitions. That is final." Diamond said getting up and sweeping out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside. (Save me.) Call my name and save me from the dark.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru into the large porthole which the senchi had just conjured. He had to trust these new senchi they were his best bet to getting to his princess and keeping anything else from happening.  
  
"Mamoru-san yamete! Matte kudasai! (Mamoru stop, wait please!)" Luna yelled. She watched as her prince took another step closer to the porthole. He seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Luna we have no time. I can't wait and let Usako be tortured! We have to go now." Mamoru said taking a step into the porthole and praying that it would lead to wherever they were holding Usagi captive. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. He looked around, but could see nothing. There was no light in to room. He took a cautious step forward. He heard a slight whimper, it sounded like a young girl. Using the link he had developed with Usagi he felt around trying to find her life force. He felt it, but it seemed incredibly weak. "Usako?" He asked suddenly panicked fearing that Diamond had tried to kill her.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" A soft and fearful whisper came. Closing his eyes and concentrating Mamoru managed to create a small glowing ball of energy. The dim light seemed blinding compared to the darkness he had been used to. Giving his eyes time to adjust he looked around he saw a large bed in the center of the room with a small lump on it. He walked over softly and what he saw shocked him.  
  
There lay his beautiful Usako curled up in the center of the bed, but her usually lively blue eyes now stared dully at him as though not really seeing him. Her torn clothes lay strewn carelessly about the bed and she was surrounded by a large pool of blood.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru barely whispered. There was no response. "Usako?!" Mamoru asked again this time shaking her bare shoulder.  
  
"Don't look." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru questioned. Usagi suddenly looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"Kitanai desu!!! (I'm dirty) Don't look at me." She cried curling into a tighter ball than before and trying to cover her bare body, and continues to cry. Mamoru was taken aback by Usagi's reaction.  
  
"Usako, don't say that. You're perfect in every way. There's no way you could possibly be held responsible for what he did to you." Mamoru replied gently sitting down on the bed. "Where did all this blood come from Usako?" He asked finally after a long silence.  
  
"Me." Usagi answered simply.  
  
"Usako, I want to save you, but I can't unless you'll help me." Mamoru replied as gently as he could.  
  
"Don't bother saving me. I don't want to live anymore." Usagi answered softly tears coming faster down her cheeks.  
  
"Usako, I know your in pain. I understand what your going throu-" Mamoru was cut off by a slap across his face.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going through. Just go away please. I don't deserve you anymore. Please just leave." Usagi said taking back her blood covered hand. Mamoru grabbed her be the wrist. Usagi whimpered in pain as he grabbed her wrist across where she had slashed it. Mamoru upon hearing her whimper turned over her wrist to see the damage. There were deep slashes all across her wrist.  
  
"Oh my god. Usako, I need you to stay still. I don't want you to lose anymore blood." Mamoru said already focusing his energy toward healing the deep gashes in her wirst.  
  
"Don't bother. You'll just tire yourself out anyway. I'm going to die. I've lost too much blood. I'm amazed that I'm even still awake." Usagi replied shaking her head.  
  
"Usako, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm going to change everything. I'm not gonna let this happen to you." Mamoru replied after healing the cuts.  
  
"It already happened. You can't change the past." Usagi replied.  
  
"For you I can do anything." Mamoru replied standing. He concentrated again and this time produced a peasant shirt with a flowing skirt and underwear. "Please, put these on and I'll take you to Pluto. I've heard Chibi Usa talk about her and I'm pretty sure she can help." Mamoru said handing Usagi the clothing and turning the other way to give her privacy.  
  
"Why bother, you've seen everything." Usagi asked referring to his attempt to give her privacy.  
  
"Because, I don't want to add to what you're already going through, and I figured that if this hadn't happened then you would want your privacy, so you would still want your privacy now." Mamoru answered. There was a pause and the sound of ruffling clothing.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu Mamo-chan." Usagi said hugging him from behind. Mamoru turned around and hugged her back pulling her close as though she would slip away again.  
  
"Doitashimashite Usako." He said quietly.  
  
"So I see that you found the little slut." Came a sneer from the doorway. Mamoru looked up, seeing red.  
  
"Pray that I take mercy and kill you quickly instead of the torture I'm going to put you through. Nobody hurts my Usako and gets away with it without being tortured, killed and then mutilated." Mamoru growled pulling out Usagi's embrace and walking toward his victim.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared now pretty boy." Diamond replied leaning onto the door way.  
  
"I don't care if you're scared or not, cuz I'm going to kill you." Mamoru said, the dead seriousness in his voice becoming unnerving to Diamond. Mamoru gathered his energy. He had every intention of killing Diamond when a bright light covered the room. Mamoru looked away from the light and waited for the pain to set in assuming that it was Diamond's energy. But the pain never came, when he looked up Mamoru was surprised to see Pluto kneeling before him. Usagi stood beside him.  
  
"Your Majesties."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's it. Sorry I know it's kinnda short, but you'll have to live with that. Want another longer chapter? Need more reviews.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makemnai!!  
  
A Maiden Won't Lose In Love!! 


	20. Bring Me To Life pt III

Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring me To Life part Three  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Your Magesties." The black haired senchi said slowly rising from her kneeling position.  
  
"Pluto-san." Usagi said giving a slight bow. Usagi looked around, behind Pluto stood a huge door, which towered at least 15 feet. It looked almost as if they were inside a cloud. They air around them was misty, and when Usagi took a step forward she realized that she didn't put her foot down on anything, It just floated.  
  
"Why are you here?" Pluto's voice shook Usagi from her musings. Usagi wasn't quite sure how to answer Pluto's question. She had no idea what Mamoru planed on doing. "This place is forbidden. Why are you here?" Pluto repeated.  
  
"Pluto-can I came to beg you a favor." Mamoru answered.  
  
"Endymion-sama, you know I can't do what you're asking me." Pluto replied without even waiting for him to explain. She already knew that he wanted her to change the past so that he could destroy Diamond and Usagi would never be taken captive.  
  
"Why not?" Mamoru demanded.  
  
"Because Endymion-sama, Serenity-sama is supposed to be taken captive. I can't disrupt the flow of time. I'm sorry, but this is supposed to happen. Serenity-sama is supposed to be taken captive." Pluto said bowing her head apologetically. There was a long silence.  
  
"I understand that. I will fight my hardest to make sure that Usako stays with me, but if she must be taken captive, then I will fight Diamond and get Usako back. I just don't want her to be in pain Pluto-san. I wish it was possible for me to kill Diamond before he captures her, but since it's not, I just want to get there in time." Mamoru said trying desperately to convince Pluto. There was another long silence.  
  
"It's alright Pluto-san, I understand that you can't. I'm so sorry Mamoru- san. I tired to keep him away from me, but he was stronger. I'm sorry I'm not worthy of you anymore." Usagi said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Usako, you misunderstand me." Mamoru replied walking over to comfort her. "I still love you just as much as I ever did, nothing will ever be able to change my love for you. I just though you were so unhappy and I hoped that I could change that, so you wouldn't have to be. Whatever happens know that I will always love you." Mamoru replied kissing Usagi on the palm of the hand. (AN: a kiss on the palm of the hand stands for promise for anyone who doesn't know it.) "This is my promise to you, I will cry one tear into to ocean, and when I find that tear again is when I'll stop loving you." Mamoru gently tiled Usagi's face upward so that he could stare into her eyes. He gently placed a kiss on Usagi's forehead. "Aishiteru Usako, Aishiteru." With that he lowered his lips to her bruised ones.  
  
Pluto watched the tender scene, and felt a slight pang of envy. She had fancied Endymion for centuries. Watching him silently from afar, just as she watched over the other senchi. She wanted nothing more than to have someone to comfort her like that, give her promises of an endless love. She would settle for anyone, but she truly wanted Endymion. Shaking her head to clear these useless thoughts Pluto tried to refocus. She shouldn't, couldn't envy a love like that of her Prince and Princess. Their love was the kind which happened once in a millennium. They're love would be the one to determine the fate of this time and world. She had to help them. Looking up the couple now kissing very passionately, she cleared her throat loudly. Startled, the young couple parted blushing and gasping for breath.  
  
"I know a way I can help you."  
Ok I know it's really short. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to post a big long one. I'll try to write more soon.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden In Love Won't Lose!! 


	21. Bring Me To Life pt IV

Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring Me To Life Part IV  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pluto watched the tender scene, and felt a slight pang of envy. She had fancied Endymion for centuries. Watching him silently from afar, just as she watched over the other senchi. She wanted nothing more than to have someone to comfort her like that, give her promises of an endless love. She would settle for anyone, but she truly wanted Endymion. Shaking her head to clear these useless thoughts Pluto tried to refocus. She shouldn't, couldn't envy a love like that of her Prince and Princess. Their love was the kind which happened once in a millennium. They're love would be the one to determine the fate of this time and world. She had to help them. Looking up the couple now kissing very passionately, she cleared her throat loudly. Startled, the young couple parted blushing and gasping for breath.  
  
"I know a way I can help you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, I cannot change the fact the Serenity is abducted. You see, History was written by the god Chromos, but when he wrote it he only wrote a brief outline. Within that out line there was left plenty of margin for people to make their own decisions. It is destiny for Serenity to be captured, but there are many different paths which can be followed. I will send you down an alternate path and this time Endymion will make it in time to save you." Pluto explained looking at the young lovers (not in the hentai way, lovers as in people in love).  
  
"Thank you Setsuna-san." Usagi replied hugging the senchi who had allowed her to visit earth without her mother's knowledge so many centuries ago.  
  
"Of course Serenity-chan. I'm glad you have some happy memories of your past." Setsuna replied, having assumed that Usagi wouldn't remember her existence. Suddenly Setsuna backed away and cried a chant in an ancient language which Usagi could barley remember. There was a flash of light and suddenly Usagi felt herself being rapped in a warm light. Suddenly sleep over came her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi awoke with a pounding headache. Groaning she sat up. The entire room was pitch black. Suddenly afraid, Usagi looked around frantically trying to figure out where she was. She couldn't remember anything after giving a concert somewhere. Shivering Usagi curled into a ball and began to cry softly to herself. She felt weak and lightheaded and really all she wanted to do was be back in Endymion's arms.  
  
"So your awake princess." A mans voice called. There was a snap and the room was illuminated by the soft glow of candles. There stood Prince Diamond. Usagi jumped to her feet intending to fight, but immediately wished she hadn't. Prince Diamond watched as the young princess fell to the ground. "Don't do that sweet, your body isn't used to the atmosphere on this planet." Usagi glared up at the prince with absolute hate in her eyes.  
  
"I hate you." She stated as she again tried to rise.  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that out of you princess. You always had a reputation for having a fiery spirit and temper. I just hope you bring the same fire to bed." He said his eyes clouding over with lust.  
  
"I would rather die." Usagi spat out.  
  
"That can be arranged. But I think that you will feel differently about me once I'm through with you." He said smiling and walking over to Usagi. Usagi pulled away feeling like a mouse caught in a trap. Diamond simply smiled his flawless smile and picked Usagi up carrying her princess style and placed her onto her bed. Usagi looked up in his eyes and saw the unmistakable lust. Silently praying that Selene would save her Usagi shook her head. Diamond smiled wider and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Diamond!! What in the name of kami-sama above do you think your doing?!" Asked a shrill woman's voice. Diamond winced visibly. Slowly he turned around and faced a tall woman with greenish-blond hair. She wore a tight fitting dress which ended about her mid-thigh, and really didn't leave much to the imagination. She was carrying a tray of food and glaring a Usagi with undisguised hatred.  
  
"Emerald!" Diamond yelled, immediately standing and straightening wrinkles in his shirt. Clearing his throat he walked out of the room not offering an explanation to the livid woman. Emerald stormed into the room and threw down the tray with a clatter. Usagi having just recovered from the shock of being saved sat up and started to thank Emerald when she felt a hand connect rudely with her cheek.  
  
"And if you ever think of touching *my* prince again with will be a lot more than a slap you little hoe." Emerald spat before storming back out of the room. Shocked, scared and terribly lonely Usagi lay back down on the bed and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru stood in the park waiting for the outer senchi to tear a hole in the lining between dimensions which would allow him to save his Usako. He could feel Usagi's terror fade, but she was still afraid. He felt her loneliness and it ripped him to shreds. The only consolation he could find in all of this was that their link was back and at least he could feel Usagi's emotions. He sighed in frustration and started to pace. Why was this taking so long? Suddenly he heard the pounding of feet and soon four senchi came into view.  
  
"Mamoru-kun wait!" Rei shouted through pants as they reached their destination.  
  
"Mamoru-kun it would be foolish to go charging ahead without a plan or any knowledge of the terrain." Ami said trying to reason with him. "Wait until we can at least figure out where we'll be going. Usagi will be fine. She's a big girl and while we should get her out as soon as possible, she can hold off on her own while we figure out what's going on." Mamoru seemed to think for a second.  
  
"Endymion-sama, we can't even open the porthole right now. The guardian won't allow us to. I think it's for the best that you stop and plan before charging ahead." Uranus offered.  
  
"Alright, but if this takes too long I'm going weather or not you like it. I'm not leaving Usako there." Mamoru said after another moment of silence.  
  
"Ok. Thank you for being reasonable about this Mamoru-kun. Not then, Ami- chan get on those readings." Makoto ordered.  
~*~*~*~  
Usagi awoke about half an hour later, startled awake by the sound of boots scraping the floor. Standing immediately and taking a defensive stance she waited nervously as the door creaked open. The door opened to reveal a tall handsome man. His blackish hair shown, and in the dim lights Usagi could have mistaken him for Mamoru had she not been able to feel when Mamoru's aura was close.  
  
"Princess, please follow me this way." The man's cold voice boomed across the room.  
  
"If you think I'm following you anywhere you're very much mistaken." Usagi replied glaring coldly at the man. The man in sighed and calmly walked over and hoisted Usagi over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Usagi squealed and kicked, but to no avail. The man simply ignored her and carried her down what seemed to be an endless maze of corridors. Finally arriving at a pair of humongous double doors the man entered and closed the door behind them. Setting Usagi down he stepped forward and Usagi, not wanting to be left alone in such a dark foreign territory, followed a few steps behind. Suddenly a light filled the room and Usagi's scenes were overloaded with an aura of evil. The man knelt.  
  
"I've brought her to you Wise Man."  
  
Don't you just love cliffies?! More reviews= another chapter.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makanai!!  
  
A Maiden in Love Won't Lose!! 


	22. Bring Me To Life pt V

Halla, halla, halla! I know it's been forever. I can't promise that I'll be a whole lot more consistent, but I will try.  
  
Music From my Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring Me To Life pt. V  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly a light filled the room and Usagi's scenes were overloaded with an aura of evil. The man knelt.  
  
"I've brought her to you Wise Man."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good job Safir. You've finally made yourself useful for something." Said a booming voice which seemed to be coming from a figure which had appeared after the flash of light. Usagi noticed as the man, apparently named Safir tensioned. The clocked figure turned his attention toward Usagi. "Now my little bunny come here and let me inspect you closer." Usagi stayed frozen to the spot, partly because she enjoyed being difficult, but partly she instinctively knew that this figure had something bad in mind. The figure almost seemed to smile, sensing Usagi's fear and enjoying the smell. "I am the one called Wise Man, and Demando has asked me to enlighten you in our ways, since you will be staying with us until the end of time."  
  
""I'm not staying with you; Tuxedo Kaman and the senchi will come and save me." Usagi said giving the standard speech. Wiseman again seemed to smile.  
  
"You say that little rabbit, but do you really believe it? Even now you must be able to sense the dark energy which Demando introduced to your soul. Why else would you have said such hateful things to the one you call Endymion?" He asked.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'"Mamoru, I know you are nobody's fool, but perhaps someday someone will take pity and adopt you."'  
  
*FLASHBACK ENDS*  
  
"Yes, you remember, but don't feel guilty little rabbit. Remember all the hateful things he said to you?"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"You know Ondango Atama I gotta stop calling you stupid, it's an insult to stupid people. Actually I really can't call you Ondango Atama anymore; it's an insult to dumplings."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You couldn't pay a guy to go the dance as your date. You'd probably step all over his feet seeing what a klutz you are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you have a younger sibling, I would think that your parents wouldn't want to have another child after seeing how you turned out."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You're always stuffing your face."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry I just don't love you anymore, maybe I never did. It was fun Usagi, but I can't waste my time anymore."  
  
*FLASHBACKS END*  
  
"Yes, remember all the pain he cause you, and you're scouts. They were never anything but cruel to you. I can't believe you ever put up with it. I think you should take a little revenge. You gave you're all for them, but they never appreciated you. Come join us and you'll know what it feels like to win and be appreciated." Wiseman hissed persuasively.  
  
Usagi's mind was now waging a full fledged war against itself. How could she betray her friends? Then again, could they really be considered friends after what they had said and done? What was happening to her? She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Maybe she could join them. Demando clearly liked her and he was awful handsome. That decided it. She would join them. That decide she let her mind and body give into the pull of gravity and she closed her eyes in sleep.  
  
Wise man looked at Safir. "That was too easy. When she wakes up I want her back in her room and she will be known as Serenity and you're Queen." Safir nodded and picked up Usagi's fragile form and retreated from the room. "She will be a much better suited ruler than that pathetic Demando. She may be able to rule by my side. Beauty and Power, she will be a fantastic ruler."  
  
That's it for this chapter. I've had some complaints about how I've had to lots of short chapters recently. Sorry, but I do want to get something out, and I don't have the time or the patience to sit down and write a big long chapter.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden In Love Won't Lose!! 


	23. Bring Me To Life pt VI

Hey guys. Wazzup. I know I've been dragging this story out for a while, but I am trying to finish it up, and I do have a definite ending in mind. Hope ya'll enjoy  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring Me To Life pt. VI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demando sat watching as his beautiful Serenity slept. When she awakened she would be his queen and they would be able to destroy the pathetic earth together. He would make anyone who had ever hurt her pay dearly. To start off he would kill that pathetic Prince Endymion. He knew that if Endymion was able to revive Serenity's memories there would be a good chance of losing her; meaning that from a strategicale standpoint as well as a vengeful standpoint Endymion would be the first to go. Demando was startled from his thoughts as he heard Serenity moan softly. He watched for her beautiful blue eyes to flutter open. But when they did eventually open he was surprised to see that her eyes were now a much darker shade of blue, almost black really.  
  
"Good Morning, darling." Demando smiled standing up and leaning over Serenity to give her a kiss on her soft supple lips. Serenity brushed his kiss aside.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"In my chambers." Demando answered simply, wanting desperately to get back to kissing her.  
  
"Why?" She asked, noticing how much he wanted her and already thinking of how that could be used to her advantage.  
  
"Because I thought we could have a little fun before we go out to conquer the world." He replied.  
  
"Work first, and then play." Serenity answered slipping out of his bed and standing to leave. Demando watched her first with anger for being brushed aside like that, then with lust as he watched her stand. He had instructed Safir to dress her in a long black skirt with slits coming all the way up her thigh; the top was similar to that of a string bikini top. All and all, the outfit didn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
"When can we play?" He asked, not bothering to hid his lust.  
  
"When we finish work." Serenity said leaving and heading over to her own chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru stood pacing across the temple floor and waiting for Ami to find Usagi. "Can't that thing go any faster?" He growled getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I'm working as fast as I can Mamoru-san. Now sit down before you pace a hole in Rei-chan's floor." Ami growled back with equal frustration in her voice. Mamoru only growled in response.  
  
"Ami-chan's right, you know Mamoru-kun. You're not doing any good right now pacing back and forth, all you're doing is making up nervous and jumpy. We've all been up all night and we're all worried about Usa-chan. Just sit down before we end up biting each other's heads off." Minako said from the other side of the room where she was attempting to concentrate on some homework. Mamoru turned to her ready to bite back a reply when all of a sudden his eyes glazed over and he fell to his knees. Everyone rushed over to him.  
  
"Diajyoubu ka? Mamoru-kun?" Makoto asked, her hands still covered in flour from the cake she had been trying to bake.  
  
"Usako." He managed to bite out. "She's remembering her pain, everything I've ever said to her." Ami quickly found a way to tap into the link so that everyone could see what Mamoru was seeing. They watched as Mamoru insulted Usagi again and again, then they watched themselves scolding and teasing her. Guilt washed over them like a wave washing over the shore. Suddenly the images were gone, and just as suddenly as Mamoru had fallen his head snapped up and with fear showing in his stormy eyes he whispered in a quivering voice. "It's gone. The link is gone."  
  
Rei rushed over to Mamoru as he fell, unconscious. "Mamoru-san!" She cried out in fear.  
  
"Daijyoubu ne Rei-chan. He's just tired from all the memories. If we let him sleep he should be alright. Rei nodded and slipped a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.  
  
The next morning everyone awakened to the sound of Ami's computer beeping incessantly. Ami rushed over to it and her eyes widened. "I've found Usagi. It looks like she escaped or something, because she's back in the park, right where she was abducted." Transforming everyone rushed over to the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon arriving Mamoru saw Usagi's tiny body curled up and shivering. She looked up when she heard him call her name. "Endy, o thank god you're here. I was so scared Endy. Please, we can't stay here. He'll find me again Endy. He'll find me." Mamoru immediately swept Usagi into his strong arms, ignoring her use of the Prince's name instead of his own. She was probably just confused. He turned to the senchi.  
  
"Let's go back to Rei's temple. That way we can give her something to eat and let her warm up." They nodded, and turned back the way they had come. Mamoru lagged slightly behind, checking occasionally to make sure Usagi was still OK. All of a sudden Minako heard Mamoru scream. She whirled around to see Mamoru being electrified by Usagi.  
  
"Usagi what are you doing?!" She cried running back to Mamoru. Usagi turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I'm not Usagi anymore. My name is Serenity." She said. She ripped off her disguise and the senchi were horrified to see Serenity floating a few feet above them, clad in black. Her eyes were not their normal sky blue, but instead very dark shade, almost black. A small black crescent moon sat centered on her forehead, and a sinister smile was evident on her lips. She stopped electrocuting Mamoru and he fell to the ground with an unceremonious thump. The senchi attempted to run toward him, but Serenity's body flickered in the air above then and appeared again this time holding Mamoru, a knife to his throat. "If you move I will kill him, and that would be a pity wouldn't it. Such a handsome man having his life tossed away, simply because some little senchi couldn't stay still." Usagi taunted and threatened then from her aerial position.  
  
"Usagi put him down, you wouldn't hurt him. Not after all you two have been through." Minako yelled back, but didn't dare to move any other part of her body.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Serenity asked raising one perfect eyebrow. "You know actually, you're right, I can't kill him now. After all he's put me through I wanna make him suffer a bit first." The senchi looked up at her uneasily. They couldn't tell if she was just bluffing, or if she really would hurt him, but they figured they were better safe than sorry. Suddenly there was a flash of light beside her and there stood Demando. He nodded to Serenity as a sort of 'good work.' Then smiled at the scouts.  
  
"As much as we'd love to stay, we have some business to tend to. We will see you later." And with another flash of light all three of them were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally finished this chapter. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews Onegai!!  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden In Love Won't Lose!! 


	24. Bring Me To Life pt VII

I know it's been forever. Sorry bout that. I'm closing into the final chapters, so just bear with me a little longer.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring Me To Life pt. VII  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demando watched as his beloved paced across the room. He sighed. "If you're so worried about his then why don't we just kill him and get it over with." He asked referring to the former terrain prince.  
  
"I want him to pay for what he put me through." Serenity hissed.  
  
"Oh come now darling." Demando purred catching Serenity in his arms and purring into her ear. "If we kill him now we can have some fun." Serenity in return gave a disgusted sigh.  
  
"What on this entire damned planet makes you think I want to have sex with you?" She asked coldly. Demando was so taken aback that he let go and stumbled a few paces backward. "I think I'm going to go check on the prisoner." She said sweeping out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru moaned softly as he heard a door creak opened. It wasn't until he heard the door slam that the insufferable aching of his body registered in his mind. He tried to open his eyes, but found that even the dim candle lighting was too bright for his aching head. He listened to the intruder's light foot falls. He heard the intruder mumbling. The voice almost sounded like Usagi's, but it was far too cold, too harsh to be her's. Slowly his mind began to kick into gear, and he realized that he was in a most uncomfortable position. He was chained to something hard, probably a brick wall. He tried to remember what had happened, but the last thing he remembered was carrying his Usako after she escaped from Demando. He listened again to the voice.  
  
"To think he wants me to sleep with him. As if, my taste is far better than that." Mamoru managed to open his eyes. He saw Usagi pacing back and forth across the floor below him. He was hanging a few feet off the ground, cuffed by his hands. Suddenly he remembered what had happened. How Usagi had tricked him. No, she wouldn't betray him, Demando must have threatened her. That was it. Her next worlds made him doubt his conclusion. "I'm no fool; he's not the prince he thinks he is. He's merely Wise Man's pawn. I'll play along with Wise Man's little game until Demando gets on my nerves too badly. Then I'll simply have to use him as a human shield in a battle or something." Usagi cackled evilly.  
  
"Usako?" He asked finding that he was weak enough for talking to take a lot out of him. Usagi whirled around surprised by the voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you were going to wake up Mamoru." She said smiling sweetly, almost too sweetly. "I have a surprise for you." She snapped her fingers and a droid appeared kneeling at her feet. Usagi turned to the droid. "Turn him over." The droid scurried off and turned Mamoru over so that he now faced the wall.  
  
"Usako what are you doing?" He asked still unable to imagine that his koishii had turned on him. Usagi walked up to him. Slowly she raised her hand so that it was level with his face. *smack* She slapped him.  
  
"Don't call me Usako. My name is your majesty or Queen Serenity." She said coldly. Out of thin air she pulled a whip. She turned back to the droids. "Beat him." She said tossing the whip to the droid. The droid did as it was told. Mamoru cried out in pain. "Harder." Serenity hissed. The droid complied with her wishes. Mamoru cried out in pain again. Deep inside Serenity could feel some pity for the broken man hanging there, but anger soon took over again. "That is for shoving me onto you're pathetic planet. If it weren't for you my mother and our kingdom would still be alive and flourishing."  
  
"That's not true Usako." Mamoru whispered weakly. Serenity's eyes narrowed. *smack* Another slap. Serenity turned back to the droid and nodded.  
  
*Crack* Mamoru cried out again. Again Serenity felt as though someone was trying to break out from inside. Shaking her head, she ignored the feeling. "That is for all the pain and teasing remarks." Mamoru just groaned slightly. Serenity nodded again. *Crack* Serenity felt as though there were two people sharing her body, one wanted her to stop, the other wanted revenge. Revenge eventually won. "That is for making me think you actually cared."  
  
"I do care Usako. Aishiteru." Mamoru said. Tears slowly fell down his face, not from physical pain, but from the thought that she didn't think his world revolved around her. Sympathy and another unknown emotion stirred inside Serenity, but again she managed to ignore them. She slapped him again.  
  
"Liar." She hissed. Again she nodded to the droid. *Crack* "All of this, is for dumping me." She hissed. With that she stepped back. "Continue." She ordered the droid. Again and again the whip cracked. Again and again Mamoru cried out in pain. Guilt began to wash over her. Sympathy began to tug at her ice cold heart. Her body began to feel as though it was splitting. She fell to her knees. All of a sudden she had to save Mamoru. "Stop." She cried. The droid ignored her. She stood up. "I said stop." She yelled. She didn't notice when Demando entered the room. She gathered a blast of energy and hurled it at the droid. The droid disintegrated into a pile of dust.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Demando asked coming up behind her. She turned to him, startled by his presence. Her cold dark eyes pierced him.  
  
"I told that damned droid to whip harder and it wouldn't listen. I guess I'm going to have to do it myself." She lied batting her eyes at him. Demando was shrugged apparently satisfied with her answer.  
  
"I'll leave you to it then." He sighed. Serenity waited till she heard the heavy doors slam closed. Then she turned to Mamoru. She stormed confidently up to him and unlocked his shackles. He fell to the floor, too tired to catch his own weight.  
  
"What did you do to me?" She asked her eyes flashing angrily. Mamoru looked up into her eyes. They seemed to be a much lighter shade than they were when he found her in the park.  
  
"Nothing." He said trying to shake off his desire to sleep.  
  
"You made me stop that droid." She accused.  
  
"You did that on your own Usako." He replied. Serenity prepared to slap him, but decided against it. "Do you really want to do this?" Mamoru asked her after a long pause.  
  
"What?" She asked, sitting down curious as to what he had to say.  
  
"Live like this? Be a pawn to Wise Man. Letting Demando ogle you? No friends, no family, no loved one? Do you really want to live you're life alone?" She looked at him, her eyes showing thousands of emotions as they raced through her mind. "I've done it Usako. Lived with the mentality that it was every man for themselves. Figuring that ever time someone else failed it was my chance to win. I had to live like that Usako, until you came along. You made everything bright, you didn't worry, you were beautiful, and fun and spunky, and sexy and smart." He paused for breath. "Not grade smarts like I have, you had the street smarts, and you cared about others, no matter how cruel they were to you. You were kind enough that you could even love someone as cold hearted as me. And with time my heart melted and I realized that I had fallen in love with you." He paused and looked deep into her eyes. "And I still love you. I pushed you away to protect you Usako. I love you and I always will, no matter what." Serenity looked at him, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"How can you possibly know how you'll feel in a few years, let alone forever? What if I did something horrid, what if I killed you? You'd hate me. Why am I even having this conversation with you?! I hate you I hate all terrains!"  
  
"Do you really?" He asked tilting his head. "To answer you're question I know that emotions which I feel this strongly in my heart of hearts can't disappear or lessen. I just know. I can't tell you how, I just do. If you killed me I might be a little angry, but I could never hate you. I love you no matter what. This bond that we have is unbreakable, weather or not you can feel it, it's there. That's why you made that droid stop. You felt it. And bit by bit the old Usako I knew it reappearing." Serenity looked into Mamoru's eyes and burst into sobs.  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasai! Aishiteru Mamo-chan, I love you." She sobbed into his shirt. Mamoru reached a shaky hand up and stroked Usagi's hair.  
  
"Daijyoubu Usako. Aishiteru. We can be together now." He said placing a light kiss on her forehead. The black crescent moon which had formerly perched there began to flicker, but ultimately stayed.  
  
"I have to stay here, trust me. I can help you guys, but I'll send you back. I can say you got away." Serenity replied looking up. Mamoru sighed and nodded understandingly.  
  
"Be careful Usako." He whispered not wanting to let her go.  
  
"Don't worry." She replied. "We'll be together soon." With that Mamoru's body flickered and reappeared on the floor of Rei's temple. Serenity let her head sink into her knees and cried for the loss of warmth in her soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demando listened from outside the dungeon doors. 'Damn it. That traitorous bitch. She will pay.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Almost done. Reviews are good.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden In Love Won't Lose!! 


	25. Bring Me To Life pt VIII

I know it's been forever. Many sorries, but It couldn't be helped. Anyway I'll try to be consistant, but there's no promises.  
  
Standard Disclaimer.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring Me To Life pt. VIII  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru moaned slightly as he tried to open his eyes, but found the light that surrounded him far too bright. His senses awakened with a jolt and all of a sudden every part of his body screamed in agony. He heard Ami's voice in the distance. Slowly he tried to remember what had happened, but the pain in his body overwhelmed his ability to think, and he soon slipped out of consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demando stormed down the long corridor and flung the door to Wise Man's chambers opened. "She has remembered him. She's turned traitor." Demando announced to Wise Man's turned back.  
  
"It's to be expected." Wiseman replied not bothering to turn around. "You are an idiot Demando. Letting he tend to that Endymion character? Honestly, don't you get it? That Terrain Prince's emotions for her are stronger than you're lust."  
  
"I don't just lust after her I love her."  
  
"Love is a weak emotion, it allowes people to control you. Don't forget she may be helping him now, but that doesn't mean that she isn't part of our clan. She too has a lust for power and vengeance. She won't let her emotions for that prince get in the way."  
  
"That wasn't what she said." Demando replied bitterly.  
  
"She is perfectly capable of lying."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity wandered down the halls of Demando's palace until she came upon Wise Man's chambers. She pushed the large oak doors opened, and evil overwhelmed her senses. She dreaded what she was about to do, but it was necessary if she wished to be with Mamoru.  
  
"Wiseman-sama I have completed my task. I have sent Mamoru back believing that I am on their side." Serenity announced. The cloaked figure at the center of the room turned slightly.  
  
"Serenity-san you are quite a good actress. You even got Demando to believe you."  
  
"Demando is stupid enough that I could get him to believe anything I wanted." Serenity answered.  
  
"Well, now the trap is set. All that remains is to initiate the big battle. Are you ready Serenity-san?"  
  
"Of course, Wise Man-sama." Serenity said bowing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru sat up with a start and looked around to see all of the familiar faces of both inner and outer senchi. He shook his head trying to ease the pain which was flooding into his senses.  
  
"Usako." He whispered.  
  
"Prince, are you feeling alright?" Haruka asked. Mamoru nodded weakly. He remembered parts of strange dreams. Something he needed to tell the senchi. All of a sudden it flooded back to him.  
  
"Tonight there will be a battle. Usagi is on our side, she's going to defeat the Dark Moon. You have to give her you're energy."  
  
Three chapters left. Hope to get them out soon. 


	26. Bring Me to Life pt IX Finale

I'm almost finished. Hope it won't take too much longer. I know chapter 8 was a bit confusing, but this should clear it all up. If you're wondering it is supposed to be ambiguous which side Usagi is on.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Bring Me To Life part IX  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you know that Usagi is on our side? What about last time when she tricked us into believing that she had escaped?" Michiru asked kneeling down. Mamoru sat up, irritated.  
  
"This time I saw the change come over her. Her eyes, they because blue. The returned to their beautiful blue color. I know, I have a connection to her heart and soul, and I felt a small part of it open." He paused, laying back down, exhausted. "I know it sounds crazy, but she's going to act like she's on their side this time, then she'll ask for our energy. When she does, we need to help her." The rest of the senchi looked to each other skeptically. "Look I know you think my judgment is suspect because I love her, but why would she send me back if she wasn't on our side?"  
  
"It could be to deceive us." Ami reasoned calmly. "Besides when you came back we weren't entirely sure that you were going to make it. Whatever they did to you was pretty bad. You were terribly weak, and had lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Usako just didn't have the time to heal me, she knew someone would be coming for me soon, and she had to send me back in this condition. Please trust me. Trust her." Mamoru begged. "Pluto-san you know what's going to happen, can't you tell us?" Mamoru asked turning to her.  
  
"I cannot reveal the future; even if I was allowed to the future is not set in stone. In another reality Demando raped Serenity-hime, in this one she escaped. In one reality she really did escape from his castle, in this one she didn't. I can't tell you which path you will lead yourself down. All I know is that instinct tells me to trust you Prince." Pluto replied from her corner of the room.  
  
"Between Pluto and the Prince their word is good enough for me." Uranus said after a strained silence.  
  
"Me too." Neptune replied looking over to her lover. Slowly the rest of the Senchi agreed.  
  
"Alright then Mamoru-san, you win. Save up you're strength. This next battle won't be easy even with Usagi on our side." Ami said taking his temperature.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity strode back to her chamber, she posture not betraying her feelings. She opened the door with a loud creak and began to undress ready for a long bath.  
  
"Serenity." Demando's voice called lustfully from a corner of the room. Startled Serenity snatched up a garment to cover her body and twirled around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice laced with irritation.  
  
"I came to see you. You said we could play once our work was done." He replied coming over to her and whispering into her ear. She shoved him a side roughly.  
  
"Our work isn't done. The senchi are still alive, and earth still flourishes."  
  
"But can't you take a break from work?"  
  
"I can but I don't have any desire to do so." Serenity replied striding over to her bathroom door. "Away with you Demando, I want to relax." Demando growled in frustration.  
  
"You will be mine." With that he came toward her intending to force himself upon her. Demando grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Over my cold dead body." Serenity replied. With a snap of her fingers a pile of dust lay at her feet were Demando once stood. Serenity kicked to pile of ashes, allowing them to scatter across the floor, and retreated to her bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wise Man grinned as he felt Demando's energy charge disappear. Now that Demando was out of the way he could use Serenity as his main pawn and queen. He began to draw out his war plan. First he would have droids attack along with Rubius and the four sisters. Then Emerald and Safir. The grand Finale would be watching as Serenity killed her little boyfriend and senchi without batting an eyelash, and they would never know what hit them. That thought delighted him. He would enjoy watching the look of horror as Endymion figured out what had happened only a few seconds too late. Once they had the senchi out of the way he would use Serenity's body as a channel for energy. Once his energy had been poured into the earth it would cause an imbalance large enough to destroy the silver dimension, the dimension of earth. He called Rubius to him. It was time to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity was beyond nervous. She was terrified. She knew that Wiseman had already sent Rubius and the sisters off. Soon it would be her turn. She knew that this world's fate would rest on her shoulders, and she was terrified that she would choose the wrong path. Right now it felt as though she had been split into two different people. One side urged her to turn on Wiseman. That side wanted her to go through with the plan she had concocted. But there was another side. This side wanted her to take over this universe. This side wanted her to destroy Endymion for all the pain. This side was dark, it scared her. It was powerful, and there were times she feared it would win over her more forgiving side. She felt as the senchi destroyed the sisters and Rubius. They were stronger than she remembered; then again she had strengthened over the years as well. She felt the outer senchi's presence. She felt that Seiya and the lights were also battling. They would probably be able to take care of Emerald and Safir, with no problems. They had to. She couldn't help them; she couldn't afford to blow her cover, not yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya cringed as an attack skimmed her shoulder. These dorids kept getting stronger and stronger. She sure hopped Usagi was ok. She kept hopping to see her, even if she was fighting against them. She really didn't believe that Mamoru was correct in believing that Usagi was 100% cured of evil energy. She could still feel dark energy clawing at Usagi's soul, but she prayed to kami above that Usagi would win over the evil. Seiya looked up just as two new enemies appeared. They introduced themselves and Emereld and Safir. Seiya groaned. She was getting tired and she had no idea how many layers back they would have to go before they finally saw Usagi. "Star Serious Laser!" Seiya shouted directing her attack at the woman named Emerald. A few more blows and Emerarld was down. Seiya turned to Safir. They could at least win this round.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity entered the porthole which would transport her back to earth. She nodded to wiseman and felt as dark energy surrounded her. She opened her eyes to find that she hovered in the air above the senchi's heads. They looked up at her and gasped. She saw Mamoru wink at her, but did not respond. Haruka was the first to speak.  
  
"Finally a moderate challenge, those other droids were boring us." Haruka yelled up to her. Serenity turned to her and raised one perfect eyebrow.  
  
"So you think that was easy?" Serenity asked. There was a pause, Haruka wasn't sure if that was meant to be a rhetorical question. "Eat this." Serenity replied lifting her hands above her head and shooting dark energy at them. Their desperate cries pleased the dark side of her soul. She stopped for a moment. Endymion looked up at her, his eyes showed the raw emotions he felt. She had betrayed him, his trust. Serenity's heart broke when she looked into those eyes. She remembered the feeling of being loved. The feeling when she collapsed into his arms. How he had held her while she sobbed into his shirt. How he had loved her even after she had beaten him so savagely. She heard Wiseman's voice boom above her.  
  
"What's wrong Serenity-sama?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Serenity lied.  
  
"It's ok, Serenity. I understand anyone can get afraid sometimes. Let me give you an energy booster, you're just tired." Serenity nodded, her dark side overcoming the good in her soul. She prepared to accept the energy. As soon as the energy touched her body a blinding light flashed in the sky and Serenity found herself in Pluto's realm.  
  
"Serenity-sama, what are you doing?" Pluto asked looking into Serenity's eyes.  
  
"Lower your eyes. You are in the presence of the queen of this world." Serenity replied, avoiding Pluto's question.  
  
"What gives you the right to call yourself the queen of this world?" Pluto asked, not lowering her eyes.  
  
"My mother was the queen and I am her successor." Serenity replied.  
  
"You have lost the right to call yourself your mother's daughter." Pluto replied coldly. Serenity looked up absolutely stunned. It was like someone had just slapped her in the face.  
  
"How can you say that?" She asked more hurt than angry.  
  
"You have forgotten about all those who cared for you. You are destroying everything that your mother ever worked for. You have forgotten why she gave her life for you. You are destroying the world she gave her life to preserve."  
  
"She didn't give her life to preserve anything. Endymion and his people killed her." Serenity replied, her voice full of venom.  
  
"Do you really believe that, or is that what you've been told?" Pluto asked. Serenity remained silent. "Let me show you what would have happened had it not been for Endymion's love for you." Pluto said, placing two fingers of the black crescent moon symbol on Serenity's forehead.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Usagi awoke with a pounding headache. Groaning she sat up. The entire room was pitch black. Suddenly afraid, Usagi looked around frantically trying to figure out where she was. She couldn't remember anything after giving a concert somewhere. Shivering Usagi curled into a ball and began to cry softly to herself. She felt weak and lightheaded and really all she wanted to do was be back in Endymion's arms.  
  
"So your awake princess." A mans voice called. There was a snap and the room was illuminated by the soft glow of candles. There stood Prince Diamond. Usagi jumped to her feet intending to fight, but immediately wished she hadn't. Prince Diamond watched as the young princess fell to the ground. "Don't do that sweet, your body isn't used to the atmosphere on this planet." Usagi glared up at the prince with absolute hate in her eyes.  
  
"I hate you." She stated as she again tried to rise.  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that out of you princess. You always had a reputation for having a fiery spirit and temper. I just hope you bring the same fire to bed." He said his eyes clouding over with lust.  
  
"I would rather die." Usagi spat out.  
  
"That can be arranged. But I think that you will feel differently about me once I'm through with you." He said smiling and walking over to Usagi. Usagi pulled away feeling like a mouse caught in a trap. Diamond simply smiled his flawless smile and picked Usagi up carrying her princess style and placed her onto her bed. Usagi looked up in his eyes and saw the unmistakable lust. Silently praying that Selene would save her Usagi shook her head. Diamond smiled wider and leaned down to kiss her. Usagi let out a sob as she felt Diamond tear off her shirt. The entire palace could hear Usagi's anguished cries and grimaced at the pain Diamond was putting her through.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Do you remember Serenity?" Pluto asked taking her hand away from the princess's forehead. "Do you remember how Endymion-san begged me to change the past, so that you didn't have to live through that?" Serenity nodded numbly. "What about this?" She asked replacing her hand.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"He's got a gun!!" Usagi heard a shot fired and turned around in time to see a bullet coming straight towards her. Usagi wanted to run, but it was coming too fast. She waited for the pain to come through her. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed out of the way. She hit the floor hard. Another shot was fired. Then another. She heard screaming. She looked up to see Mamoru's figure on top of her. She blinked and it was gone.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"He loved you so much that he was able to break the laws of physics and be in two places at once. He did that just to save your life." Serenity heard Pluto's voice before she was sucked into another memory.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Do you really want to do this?" Mamoru asked her after a long pause.  
  
"What?" She asked, sitting down curious as to what he had to say.  
  
"Live like this? Be a pawn to Wise Man. Letting Demando ogle you? No friends, no family, no loved one? Do you really want to live you're life alone?" She looked at him, her eyes showing thousands of emotions as they raced through her mind. "I've done it Usako. Lived with the mentality that it was every man for themselves. Figuring that ever time someone else failed it was my chance to win. I had to live like that Usako, until you came along. You made everything bright, you didn't worry, you were beautiful, and fun and spunky, and sexy and smart." He paused for breath. "Not grade smarts like I have, you had the street smarts, and you cared about others, no matter how cruel they were to you. You were kind enough that you could even love someone as cold hearted as me. And with time my heart melted and I realized that I had fallen in love with you." He paused and looked deep into her eyes. "And I still love you. I pushed you away to protect you Usako. I love you and I always will, no matter what." Serenity looked at him, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"How can you possibly know how you'll feel in a few years, let alone forever? What if I did something horrid, what if I killed you? You'd hate me. Why am I even having this conversation with you?! I hate you I hate all terrains!"  
  
"Do you really?" He asked tilting his head. "To answer you're question I know that emotions which I feel this strongly in my heart of hearts can't disappear or lessen. I just know. I can't tell you how, I just do. If you killed me I might be a little angry, but I could never hate you. I love you no matter what. This bond that we have is unbreakable, weather or not you can feel it, it's there. That's why you made that droid stop. You felt it. And bit by bit the old Usako I knew it reappearing." Serenity looked into Mamoru's eyes and burst into sobs.  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasai! Aishiteru Mamo-chan, I love you." She sobbed into his shirt. Mamoru reached a shaky hand up and stroked Usagi's hair.  
  
"Daijyoubu Usako. Aishiteru. We can be together now."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"He said that even after you beat him. He promised his everlasting love, and he has every intention of giving it to you." Pluto paused as she noticed a tear fall from Serenity's midnight blue eyes. "How can you hate someone who is willing to give everything for you?" Pluto asked. There was no answer. "You were right; the fate of the world does rest in your hands. It rests on the strength of this ancient bond of love formed between the two of you. My question to you is: Just how strong is this bond?" With another flash of light Serenity found herself back hovering above earth, just as Wiseman was finishing his energy transfer.  
  
"Wiseman. I am ready to start transferring the energy to earth." Serenity said looking up toward the heavens. Serenity turned to face Endymion. "Once I channel enough energy into the Earth it will destroy the balance which has been created and this planet will cease to exist." She laughed evilly as Wiseman began to channel energy through her body. In her heart she was nervous. This was the moment of truth, once there was enough energy it would be time to set her plan into motion. She allowed the dark energy to fuse with the energy of her silver crystal creating a hybrid power far more powerful and deadly than anything else. This was deadly to both sides. Wise man appeared beside her, still channeling the energy. Serenity felt the energy levels in her body raising. She looked at Wiseman then back to Endymion. She made her decision and fired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Should I leave it there?!  
  
Naw, I might as well finish what I started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Endymion watched as Serenity's shot energy toward Wiseman. It crackled white hot and black streaks showed through. Wiseman immediately began to absorb the energy, becoming more powerful.  
  
"Stupid girl, you thought that you could destroy me the same way you destroyed Demando? Surprise!" He replied and shot energy at her. Serenity didn't flinch. She began to absorb his attacks and sent them back at him. He stopped attacking, seeing as it wasn't doing anything. The energy Serenity shot at him became pure white energy.  
  
"Usako, stop it, you're just making him more powerful!" Mamoru yelled. Serenity turned to him, and the black crescent moon faded from her forehead. Tears shown in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Enajii onegaishimasu (I need your energy)!!." She replied. Mamoru nodded to the rest of the senchi and they began to channel their energy through her. She turned back to Wiseman. "You want power?! Take this!" She extracted the crystal from inside her heart and used it to power up. Suddenly Mamoru realized what Usagi was doing.  
  
"Usako, Yamete!! Yamete kudasai! (Usako stop it. Please stop it.)" Mamoru cried. He turned back to the rest of the senchi. "She's channeling all this energy through her body. She knows that her body can handle more energy than Wiseman's. She's going to kill him by overloading his body with energy, but it will probably kill her as well." Wiseman and also just figured out what was going on. He tried desperately to make her stop.  
  
Usagi heard Mamoru's cries for her to stop. She knew he knew what was going on. She couldn't allow him to stop giving her energy. It was too late to stop now; Wiseman was powerful and would just kill them all. She needed them to cooperate for this. She used he link which she had just rediscovered and drew his power through it. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan." Usagi said looking inot his eyes and streams of tears fell from her own. "Sayounara minna-san." With that she teleported Wiseman and herself into the middle of the galaxy and released the final blow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light in the sky, and Mamoru collapsed to his knees. Mishiru rushed to his side.  
  
"She's gone." He said tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"She could have just shut off the link." Minako replied hopefully. Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Usako, she's dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~  
  
Yes, she is dead, no this is not the last chapter. I have two more to go, so don't stop reading. Hope to post them soon. Lost of reviews onegai!!!  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!! 


	27. Hello

I know it's been a while. Left you hanging, that was really rather cruel of me huh? I'll try to be nicer. I hope you enjoy.  
  
You know it, I know it I don't own rights to anything, so don't sue me.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: Hello  
  
Sung by: Evanesance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light in the sky, and Mamoru collapsed to his knees. Michiru rushed to his side.  
  
"She's gone." He said tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"She could have just shut off the link." Minako replied hopefully. Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Usako, she's dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru walked passed the Juuban Junior High school and listened to the sound of the first bell chiming. He walked around the corner, Usagi ran toward him at full speed. He stepped in front of her. Just as she was about to collide with him Mamoru noticed something. This girl, she was tall, too tall, under developed and her hair, while it was fixed in Usagi's signature style, was dirty blond and just a tad too short. He stepped out of the way. How could he have been so stupid? It was the one year anniversary of the day Usagi Tsukino had disappeared. The press was having a field day, and this girl was just another adoring fan. Then again weren't they all. Everyone had loved Usagi Tsukino, lead singer for Tsuki no Romansu, which had been formed when Usagi started singing with the Three Lights. Everyone had been heartbroken the day she had disappeared. No one could figure out exactly what happened, no one except of course the senchi. The press had come up with all kinds of explanations, but no one could guess the real reason the Usagi was gone.  
  
Mamoru sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was long now, greasy. He hadn't taken the time to wash it in kami-knew-how-long. There was no point now. Usako was the one who had loved to run her hands through it. He sighed remembering those happy times he had shared with her. Her death had been hard on all the senchi. Everything since then had been hard. Every moment of every day. Mamoru still remembered the heartbroken looks on Usagi's family's faces. The way that Usagi's mother had sat there with the most shocked expression on her face, too shocked and heartsick to cry. The way Usagi's father had broken down crying. It was odd to watch him cry, the man whom Mamoru had feared for so long. This man loved Usagi just as much as he did, and they shared a common pain. He remembered they way Shingo had stood there numb, shocked to find out that his favorite heroine, his beloved sister was dead. While trying to explain what had happened Ami had burst in to tears, and Shingo moved to comfort her, needing to be close to someone else to comfort himself. God he had wished that this could have happened any other way. He would have given anything else in the world, if only he could have had Usako back, not just for himself, but for everyone. For her fans, for her band mates, for her friends, for her family, for him for their daughter. Chibi-Usa, whom had disappeared without a trace when Usagi died. God, he wanted Usagi back. He need her, he was slowly going insane without her. It would kill him soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru turned up the street and entered his apartment complex. He eventually made it to his apartment, and slowly he reached for his key. He slipped it into the lock and turned his wrist. He waited for a moment before pushing the door opened. He didn't want to enter his empty apartment. He considered staying outside a while longer, but remembering the gray skies he decided against it. With all the strength inside his soul he shoved the door opened and closed it behind him. He looked around his impeccably neat apartment. It would be neat; he was the only one living there. He had hopped that by this time in his life he would be living with Usako in a nice house just outside of Toukyou (spelled the Japanese way), and he would have plenty of children running around who could make a mess. He looked at his couch, at the perfectly placed cushions. He wanted one of those cushions to have been carelessly kicked off the couch by Usako. He wanted to see her sprawled across the couch, watching some horrid romance or soap opera, procrastinating against doing her homework. He wanted to scold her and watch a pout form on her perfect lips, and he wanted to lean down and kiss those perfect lips, until they were bruised. He wanted to take her into his room and lay her on his bed and just lay next to her for forever, just lay there, holding and stroking her, his beloved Usako. He wanted it so badly he could see her lying across the couch. He whispered her name tenderly, and she looked up, and then faded into nothing. Just an illusion. Mamoru picked up a cushion and threw it across the room as hard as he could. It hit a wall and bounced off. He fell into a heap on the floor and sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi watched the reflection in a pond. It was not her own reflection staring back at her, but Mamoru. She watched him through this pond, as though watching a sad movie. Tears fell from her eyes and into the pond, and back on earth drops of rain began to fall to the ground. He was in so much pain; she could feel it even now. She wanted so badly to be there, to comfort him. She sensed her Mother's presence behind her.  
  
"Serenity?" He mother asked kneeling down.  
  
"My name is Usagi." Usagi replied biting out the words. She felt bad being so cold to her mother, but it wasn't fair that her friends and family suffered on earth, while she was up here in supposed paradise. She hated it here. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was watch as everyone suffered.  
  
Queen Serenity noticed the tear streaks down her daughter's face. "Darling, please stop crying. This place is supposed to be perfect. It looks exactly like our moon palace used to."  
  
"But it's not our moon palace. The earth doesn't hang in the sky the same way, the senchi aren't practicing in the courts and Endymion isn't hiding in corners as he waits for me. I want to be able to kill my self, but no, I'm already dead, so I have to live out this after life." Usagi replied sadly. Queen Serenity remained silent. "I hate it here. I want to go back to earth, I want to go home."  
  
"Seren- Usagi darling this is your home-"  
  
"No it's not!" Usagi yelled back. "Earth is my home, with my family is home."  
  
"Aren't I your family?" Queen Serenity asked. Usagi was silent for a moment.  
  
"Of course you are, you know that I love you Mother. I just, I want to be with my family from earth, I want to be with my friends. I want to be with Mamo-chan. I want to get married and have a family. Do you understand mother? Look at Mamo-chan. He's going crazy. He's going to get himself killed. I have to be there for him. I have to save him. I love him, mother."  
  
"Do you really love him enough to go back to Earth, to go back to life? One of the fundamental principles of Buddhism states the 'life is suffering.' Do you really want to go back to suffering in life just for one boy?" Serenity asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"It's not just for one boy, It's for all my friends and family, but even if Mamo-chan was the only person I had left in the world I would go back for him." Usagi replied. Her mother simply nodded. There was a blinding flash of light and Usagi disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eventually Mamoru climbed to his feet. He had to get ready for Usagi's service. He stumbled into his bathroom and began to cut his hair and shave. When he was finished he looked clean and neat again. He shed this clothing and stepped into the shower. (A visual all the ladies would like to see, yes?) He began to wash himself when a bright flash filled the room and he felt another mass pushed up against his muscular back. There was a slight shriek. It sounded like. . . . no it couldn't be. . . . Usako? He waited for a moment before turning around to come face to bright red face with the one and only Usagi. She was clothed in what looked to be a white nightgown with spaghetti straps. It came down only a little past her buttocks. Water streamed down her body and made her clothing stick to her, hiding nothing. He began to blush as the irony of the situation came to mind. Here he was in the shower standing face to face with the most perfect girl in the entire universe, and she was nothing more than and arousing illusion. He cried out in frustration and reached out to shove the illusion when his hands connected with solid shoulders. His eyes widened in surprise and he whispered her name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi was blushing so hard she wondered how there was still blood available to rush down to certain unmentionable areas of her body. She couldn't stop her eyes from looking over Mamoru's body, he was so handsome. She had forgotten how much more handsome he was in person. She wasn't sure what to do, what to say. She has wanted to teleport so that she was a close to him as possible, but she had forgotten to check where that was. So now her she was in his shower, with him nude and her barely covered. She watched as a flurry of emotions crossed his perfect face. She knew he thought she was just an illusion. She watched silently as he reached up. He seemed to be preparing to push her, but as soon as his hands connected with solid flesh his eyes widened. She heard him whisper her name, so softly, as though he thought she would disappear. His hands slid gently down her back until he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moment their lips met all doubt was gone from Mamoru's mind, Usako was back. It didn't matter how, she was here with him and in his arms. He broke away from her and picked her up princess style. Not bothering to shut off the water he walked into his bedroom and laid his soaked, but beautiful Usako across the bed.  
  
"Angle" He whispered. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I'm alive." She replied. Mamoru nodded and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Goddess." He mumbled kissing a sensitive spot on her neck. She shivered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Usako, my baby bunny."  
  
Almost finished, I have one more chapter to go. It's been a great ride and I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, read and enjoyed. Please review.  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!! 


	28. Game Of Love

Hey Guys, last chapter. This has been a blast writing and getting all your reviews. I'm osrry it has to come to an end, but it can't go on forever. Thanks so much to all my loyal readers, you guys are great.  
  
Music From My Heart  
  
Neo Princess Moon  
  
Song: The Game of Love  
  
Preformed by: Santana and Michelle Branch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moment their lips met all doubt was gone from Mamoru's mind, Usako was back. It didn't matter how, she was here with him and in his arms. He broke away from her and picked her up princess style. Not bothering to shut off the water he walked into his bedroom and laid his soaked, but beautiful Usako across the bed.  
  
"Angle" He whispered. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I'm alive." She replied. Mamoru nodded and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Goddess." He mumbled kissing a sensitive spot on her neck. She shivered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Usako, my baby bunny."  
  
~*~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Tell me  
  
Just what you want me to be  
  
One kiss  
  
And boom you're the only one for me  
  
So please tell me  
  
Why don't you come around no more?  
  
Cause right now  
  
I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru reached out and stroked Usagi's cheek with his thumb. Usagi opened one sleepy eye and smiled at him, then snuggled closer and buried her face in his chest. "Usako, darling?" Mamoru asked gently. His answer was a sleepy mummer. He smiled. "We have your funeral to attend." Usagi looked up at him.  
  
"What are people gonna say when I show up alive to my own funeral?" She asked with a slight giggle. Of course once they got over the shock they'd be thrilled, but until then the shocked looks on people's faces would just be too much.  
  
"I'm not sure." Mamoru replied with a chuckle. "Let's go and find out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss  
  
Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
  
I'm telling you my babe  
  
It's all in the game of ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"No, you don't understand, I'm not doing this anymore." Usagi stated firmly. There was a reply. "I don't care what you tell them. Say I went on a spiritual vacation, the press will lap it right up." Another pause. "Yah, sure. Alright I'm do *one* goodbye tour, but after that I'm finished." Pause. "Yah, alright. I'll see you then. Bye." Usagi said hanging up the phone. Mamoru grinned, thinking how funny it was to her Usagi, who had never passed a test in English, speaking it with such fluency.  
  
"What's up?" He asked Usagi, who looked like she was ready to kill someone.  
  
"My publicist." Usagi replied looking most upset. "Wants me to go on a farewell tour."  
  
"Well that's not so bad." Mamoru replied standing behind the couch where she sat, so that he could massage her shoulders.  
  
"But I'd be away from everyone." Usagi replied rolling her neck to stretch out the aching muscles. Mamoru smiled.  
  
"Only for a little while. Besides, we'd know that you were coming back."  
  
"That's true." Usagi replied. Then she giggled. "I know!! You could be a backup singer!" Mamoru chuckled at the suggestion. "I'm serious. You could travel around with us. You can sing well enough."  
  
"I'll come with you, but I'm not singing on stage. That's your gig." Mamoru replied kissing the crook of her neck. Usagi moaned softly, which only encouraged Mamoru. He began to place butterfly kisses down her neck, as if daring her to turn around from her seated position. He could feel Usagi shiver, and he continued until kisses had evolved into nibbles. When Usagi felt Mamoru gently biting her neck she knew she couldn't stand it any longer. She turned around, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over the back of the couch. Once comfortably situated they continued the affections.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love is  
  
Whatever you make it to be  
  
Sunshine  
  
Instead of this cold lonely sea  
  
So pleased baby  
  
Try and use me for what I'm good for  
  
It ain't saying goodbye  
  
It's knocking down the door of your candy store  
  
It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss  
  
Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
  
I'm telling you my babe  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god!! I can't believe it Rei!! That's wonderful. Congratulations!" Usagi screamed running up to hug her newly engaged friend. Rei laughed, tears of joy springing to her eyes.  
  
"I could barely believe it. When Jed proposed I just sat there for a few moments before it sank it. When it finally did sink it I was totally speechless. I just lunged myself at him, and he took it as a yes." Rei laughed. Usagi laughed too, her eyes sparkling with excitement for her friend as she examined the engagement ring.  
  
"What's up?" Minako asked heaving herself up the stairs. She paused at the top and rested a hand on her swollen belly. She could be heard muttering something along the lines of "eight and a half months. Any day now."  
  
"Rei-chan's gonna get married!!!" Usagi replied jumping up and down with uncontrolled joy. Minako looked up and smiled.  
  
"Four down, you're the only person left who needs to get married, Usa. Hurry up." She said with a smile. Then she turned to Rei. "Congratulations Rei-chan." She said hugging her friend.  
  
"So now were gonna need to get a cake, and dresses, and flowers and..." Usagi listed the items off on her fingers. Rei and Minako just rolled their eyes with a smile. That was their Usagi and they were glad to have her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You roll me  
  
Control me  
  
Console me  
  
Please hold me  
  
You guide me  
  
Divide me  
  
Into me  
  
(Wanna make you mine)  
  
So please tell me  
  
Why don't you come around no more?  
  
Cause right now  
  
I'm dying outside the door of your loving store  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe my baby brother's gonna get married." Usagi cooed fixing her brother's bowtie. Shingo grinned and hugged his sister.  
  
"Onee-san!! Akachan jyanai! (I'm not a baby anymore!!)" He replied. Usagi also grinned.  
  
"You'll always be my baby brother, and don't you forget it." Usagi replied poking him playfully in the chest.  
  
"Usa-chan, Shingo-chan! Get ready, the procession is about to start." Ikuko called into the room. Usagi looked up.  
  
"Knock 'em off their feet, baka." Usagi said, whacking him on the shoulder lightly for emphasis.  
  
"Whatever you say, minikui." Shingo called after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~  
  
It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss  
  
Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
  
I'm telling you my babe  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
Let's play the game of love  
  
Roll me  
  
Control me  
  
Console me  
  
Please hold me  
  
In this game of love  
  
I'm out here on my own  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat across the table from Mamoru sipping on champagne. "I can't believe that I've been back for six months already!" Usagi said grasping Mamoru's hand.  
  
"I know. Tempus Vernum." Mamoru replied. Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Time does fly, especially when you're having fun." She said with a giggle. Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Usako, can I ask you something?" Usagi looked up from the menu and nodded. Mamoru walked calmly over to her and knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked. He pulled out a stunning ring. "Will you be my bride, Usako?" Usagi nodded, feeling tears of joy spring from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, anything for you Mamo-chan. I love you." She said falling into him waiting arms. They kissed passionately oblivious to the applause in the rest of the room. Usagi pulled back long enough to whisper in Mamoru's ear.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I have to tell you something. I'm not sure whether or not you know, but I just wanted to tell you that every song I've ever sung I sang for you. When I sing it is truly music from my heart."  
  
Owari  
  
Koisuru Otome wa Makenai!!  
  
A Maiden in Love Won't Lose!!! 


End file.
